Sexual Harassment in the Castle
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Sexual harassment at work is always a bad thing.  It can only get worse when your boss thinks you are his personal property and is able to do anything he sees fit. How 'Superior' of him….
1. Introduction to Victim

A/N: I was reading sexual harassment posters in the women's bathroom at college, thus when it read, "forced sodomy"….I automatically thought Xemsai, wow, what a mind I have!

Thus this fic was spawned!

Summary: Sexual harassment at work is always a bad thing. It can only get worse when your boss thinks you are his personal property and is able to do anything he sees fit. How Superior of him….

Warnings: Obviously sexual harassment, possible rape?...Dunno? What do you guys want? Creepy Xemmy is definitely a plus!

:::::::

Sexual Harassment in the Castle

:::::

Saix sighed, running a hand through his blue locks. Why did he even stay here? Honestly? He looked cautiously around before sitting on a couch in the Grey Room. There was not a person in sight, but he was only trying to avoid a certain person in particular. The others had not quite caught on to Saix's general lack of company lately. Or the way he seemed to be avoiding the Superior's office at all costs.

He knew better. Saix wasn't stupid. If he could not get rid of the problem or alleviate it somehow, it was best to avoid it altogether. This included the Superior's 'subtle' advances. Now, subtle to a normal person was a small compliment or sideways shy glance towards another person. To Xemnas, subtle meant orders that made his object of affection around him at all times, and that staring at said object was not, in any way, creepy, just subtlety interested.

This was part of the reason that Saix was now avoiding Xemnas.

The other part was the fact that deep down, he really did not mind the attention.

Or was he just confused? Who knew?

Saix certainly didn't…..

::::

A/N: Sorry for the teaser but I need some feedback to encourage my ideas!

-Oh and I'm co-writing a humorous (slightly Xemsai) fic w/ Sailorstar165 called _The Rooms That Never Were. _It's about what REALLY happened during Roxas' first week. Marly is girly and Vexen is nuts with ZHE CHEMICALS! Xigbar knows that X marks the spot and Axel is a pyro, so in other words, nothing TOO unusual? I suggest you guys try it out and PM me about it, b/c it's on her account, or just review it and hopefully I'll see it!


	2. Arrival of the Victim

A/N: SO SORRY for the wait….but I now have another idea.

I'm sorry about the narrative of this, but it is in Saix's POV so the past/present will mix.

:::Sexual Harassment in the Castle :::

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Victim

::::

When I think back on my life in the Organization, I can't help but be embarrassed that I have accomplished virtually nothing with my meaningless non-existence. I have successfully managed to attract my boss, without actually trying. Is that an accomplishment you may ask? I don't know anymore Diary. I'm starting to wonder if I somehow led him on…..

I awoke in a city of darkness. I did not remember my past at first, nor did I understand how I arrived on the ground, covered in blood and cold. I raised my hand up; somehow I had acquired claws. I remember looking at them, and trying to move. I stretched out and looked at my foot, which also had claws, was _I a werewolf in a previous life or something? _ My foot brushed against something, a matted ball of red yarn or ….my worst discovery yet. Looking back at it now, I should have just rolled over and ignored it, not even bothering to look. But alas, the past is the past and I was still 'Isa' in all regards.

I reached out and touched it; then the mass moved. It was…a person?...

A name came to my foggy mind, the proximity, the hair…those emerald eyes that looked back at me, as if seeing something that I was unaware of, "I-….Isa?"

The name struck a chord in me, I would say in my heart, but as we all know, I lost that some time ago. I frowned at the red-head, a flamer in all standards, and the name 'Lea' floated danced my thoughts.

"Are you…..Lea?"

"Yeah! You remember!...What happened-"

_"You both are dead."_

In the future I would come to loathe that voice, the voice that promises work, missions and akward silences, but to my newly formed pointy ears (I haven't a clue of THEIR origin) it was …calming. I looked up and found myself staring at a black cloaked figure. I couldn't exactly see a face, but I could make out a pair of sunset-gold eyes staring back into mine.

_"You have questions?"_

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, Axel, or Lea as he was before, answered for me, "Yeah, who are you and what happened? We're dead? How-"

_"I have answers…" _A large tan hand stretched out to help me up, and only me. I didn't notice this at first, the fact that he was more interested in me than in Axel, Lea…same thing, but now I find it intriguing. I reached up and he entwined our fingers, at the time I was delusional and exhausted, so he took advantage of my fatigue and yanked me up suddenly, tugging me into him 'by accident.'

I hit what could by called by any standards a wall of muscle, wrapped in a black cloak that left everything to the imagination. I felt uncomfortable and I soon realized why.

Maybe the Superior was interested in me because….

…all I had on was a ripped shirt and a pair of boxers….

But that couldn't be it, could it?

::::::

A/N: Haha! I finished another chapter, please R&R, this chapter is a nice mix of humor and…hinted fluff.


	3. The First Signs

A/N: Wow, I have like 3 more ideas for new stories and writing chapters for my old ones is difficult. O.o?

::::::::::

Sexual Harassment in the Castle

::::::

Chapter 3: The First Signs

:::::::

You could say I was…easily impressed when I first entered the Organization. I was led into a city of utter darkness and I couldn't keep my eyes off the flashing lights. That was probably adrenaline fueling my thoughts…or something else. I don't really recall. I do remember at some time or another being separated from Lea in the process of my 'orientation.' It was probably during the first week, I was pretty impressionable then.

This man, who had seemed so interested in me was only leading _me_ around. A lanky man with an eye-patch and horribly annoying accent took Lea in one direction and I followed 'the leader' down another. He didn't say anything to me for a few minutes and I 'felt' dismissed. Then he turned and tugged off his hood dramatically, one of the many things he does dramatically, and I saw him. I would be lying now if I said I wasn't immediately attracted to him. I would also be doing The Superior no credit whatsoever to say that he was stunning. No, he was gorgeous, in every sense of the word and that was my downfall.

How did he know I'd be attracted to him?

Was he psychic?

I honestly would not put it past the Superior to have that useful skill under tabs and tucked away somehow, he sure knew how to keep secrets. He still does.

His luminous golden eyes gazed at me, they were framed by smooth and mocha-colored skin, beautiful silver hair and a face that'd put a magazine model to shame. Of course I was mesmerized and easily molded to his will within days of being included in the Organization.

Then he spoke; I almost died again right there, his voice reminded me some kind of demon, low and seducing, pulling you in, a vampire maybe. But not one that sparkles, that's just stupid.

He purred, "I am Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Number I."

I nodded dumbly, my mouth gaping like a dying fish in need of air.

He rubbed his chin, "You…." He lifted up his hand and suddenly my name appeared before me, floating in midair. He added an 'X' and the whole thing spun together, giving me a new name, Saix, which now to me sounds like sex. Do you see why I think he was coming on to me? "-Are to be called Saix, Number VII….I will come up with your title when I see your abilities." He grinned; it was a creepy grin, one a pedophile makes or a rapist.

I shifted uneasily, "Abilties Sir?"

His eyes glinted evilly a little, "Yes, each of us in this Organization, has an…attribute per say."

And then I did the stupidest thing you can ever do when around Xemnas.

Did I bend over in front of him?

No, even worse.

I asked him what a nobody is….

And then he started ranting.

"Nobodies. A husk left behind after the heart is taken by darkness. We are nothing yet we still exist-"

Yes, I learned that rant quite well after hearing it six more times. Back then I was so fascinated and captivated by his vast knowledge. I didn't know _his_ somebody was the reason I was stuck like this, the reason all of us were doomed to nonexistence.

But I digress, that's a rant for another time.

I followed him around like the loyal puppy I was for weeks. Eventually he made me his second-in-command. You can only imagine the look I got from Xigbar at the meeting that day. If looks could kill, I'd be dead two times over now.

So that new job brought me closer than ever to the Superior. I was his arms, his eyes, his legs and apparently whatever part of his body he didn't need to use for 'feeble purposes'.

One day, I remember it because it was the first assault case I can really without a doubt call sexual harassment, the Superior called me to his office. I arrived with the mission reports as usual, with them all piled up in order and coded and the Superior motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite his desk. He took the reports out of my hands and looked them over for a long period of time. I was quite proud of myself; he hadn't said anything bad so obviously I did a good job. That's all I really 'lived' for back then.

He leaned over nonchalantly and went to grab a pen and knocked it across the floor. I jumped to my feet immediately to capture and return the straying office supply, "I'll get it Sir." I didn't notice him come up from behind me, which is odd, I usually have good sense, and he leaned over me, whispering huskily, "Let me." I felt his hand casually run from my ass up my bent back to cross over my shoulder, run down my arm and hit my hand. Then he had the gall to pick up the pen and walk over to the desk, resuming his work as if nothing had happened.

I stood there, frozen and hand outstretched, with a blush on my face that would make Axel's hair look bland. He motioned for me to sit again and continued reading. When I didn't move he looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Number VII, what are you doing just standing there, do sit down." His eyes glinted mischievously at me, _daring_ me to bring it up.

I probably should have.

But I was afraid, I was afraid he'd 'dusk' me or find me useless and give me meaningless jobs and assignments.

Or maybe I just wanted more…..who knew?

::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Yes! Another Twilight burn! IN YOUR FACE EDWARD!

Please R&R!


	4. Nice Ass

A/N: This story has been revived by _Magester Ludi_ and _ObesessiveShikaTemaFan_. Give thanks to them.

* * *

Sexual Harassment in the Castle

* * *

Chapter 4: Nice Ass

* * *

I could also say certain parts of my body attracted Xemnas more than others-such as my apparently 'lovely ass' that he is so fond of. Of course…..I'm not saying I don't think the same about him.

* * *

I rummaged through my closet to find those special moon-covered pajamas in order to take a shower in the large communal bathroom all of us shared. Stepping into my blue poofy slippers and carrying my pajamas, I made my way down to the bathroom, setting my belongings down and closing the stall behind me.

Hearing the door open and someone fill the stall next to me quietly, I naturally assumed it was Zexion who usually took a shower around the same time I did. I knew it wasn't Axel, who was more likely to take a bath to avoid that burnt hair smell or Xigbar, who always made jokes while scrubbing, or Demyx who ended up breaking the shower by singing while he washed.

* * *

After I finished I opened the stall halfway, my back turned as I reached up to grab my towel.

"Nice ass."

I fumbled for the towel and wrapped it quickly around my waist, blushing terribly as I whipped around to meet amber eyes, "S-sir!"

I couldn't believe there was the Superior, …Xemnas, in all his naked glory, leaning back against the row of sinks, smirking back at me with legs crossed lazily, eyes lusty and a look that cleared stated, 'If you like what you see we can do more.'

Xemnas purred a little, eyes roaming over what exposed flesh I was showing, a smile tugging at his lips, "No need to be bashful Saix, we both are men."

I blushed deeper, hand gripped on the towel like a lifeline, "Sir, please-"

I reached to grab my clothes, then he whistled to gain my attention, waving the moon pajamas in front of him, "Come get them."

I blushed something akin to Axel's hair and avoided his delicious caramel eyes, "No. Sir this is inappropriate!"

Xemnas smirked, placing the pajamas across his groin, "No, _now _it's inappropriate, now fetch like a good doggy."

I couldn't believe him! The utter humiliation of it all yet my hand reached out and my feet moved, taking me towards him until I was tugged into his lap.

I was completely still, not knowing what to do, I could reach down and grab my clothes, making a dash for it. But then there was the chance that Xemnas would try something perverted. However, staying in his lap was like opening admitting to acceptance as his sex slave, and I didn't want that either.

He chuckled and cupped my chin, ghosting his lips over my own and leaving me trembling for more, "What a good doggy, good doggy gets a treat no?"

I nodded without thinking, goddamn this man could control me without even trying! This was ridiculous!

He stroked under my chin, scratching at a special spot I didn't know I had that made my leg kick out and a whimper of pleasure escape my lips, "S-sir!"

Xemnas cooed, "Oh puppy defiantly likes that doesn't he?"

I whimpered without thinking about it and pushed my head up against his neck, inhaling what could only be described as a musky cinnamon scent coated in decadent caramel and wrapped in something purely…Xemnas.

A tan hand started to wander down my chest, thumb tracing a nipple and moving past muscles to my navel, circling once before pushing past blue curls and under the towel, my toes curled in anticipation-

_"Hey Dem! You taking a bath anytime soon?"_

_"Yeah! Let's do that surfing plan Xiggy!"_

The sound of approaching feet snapped us out of our reality and we broke apart, he portalled away and I was left with a towel clinging to myself, my feet moving back to the shower and turning the water ice cold.


	5. Magnetic

A/N: WhiteFoxNinja revived this.

_Chapter dedicated to my Xemmy XD. _

A note to my annoyed anonymous reviewer: I'll make my updates as long or short as I want to, and a oneshot is a one chapter story, thus any update is not considered a oneshot but a CHAPTER

* * *

Sexual Harassment in the Castle

Chapter 5: Magnetic

* * *

I couldn't believe how my body loved to betray me. I now purposefully avoided him and find myself where this log started, sitting alone, wondering how this had happened and why. According to all our beliefs I shouldn't have this….tug….this insistent tug on where my heart should be that tells me to go find him.

It is so irritating and wonderful and wait wonderful? Nothing about being molested is wonderful! But he did touch me so nicely….

The fact I even liked his treatment is insanity! He must be leaking insanity from his pores or something, that's the only explanation! I am not attracted to his extremely deep voice, dark tan, long legs, tons of muscles, beautiful face and silver hair! No I am not! I will never ever have sex with him!

Willingly?

…..unwilling?

I would never be willing!

* * *

I found myself sitting at breakfast, trying not to notice the leg that was rubbing against mine. Or the hand which kept fondling my thigh, which of course, was an accident I'm sure. Above the table, Xemnas looked completely calm and collected. Nothing was wrong, he was not molesting a neophyte under the table, oh no. How could anyone suspect that? And here I was, trying my best to keep up a straight face as he had me trembling and biting on my lip, willing my lower body to comply and stay flaccid.

I'm sorry to say I lost the battle and found myself grinding up into a leather-gloved hand, erection clothed and needily rubbing against the underside of the table. I let out a low moan and my eyes rolled when he squeezed, coming back to reality when ten and a half sets of eyes turned to look at me like I was insane.

They were sort of right. I looked over at Xemnas, who had put on his best, 'What's wrong?' face and down to my plate, trying to vanish from everyone and stop getting weird looks. Thankfully the hand stopped, up until everyone went back to their meals, then it resumed its earlier deed, eager to make me moan AGAIN in front of everyone.

This time however I was not to be made an idiot and I took off one of my gloves, digging sharp claws into his hand, causing Xemnas to yelp loudly and retract his hand, glaring at me firmly like a naughty puppy that I suppose I was…..

I smirked cheekily back at him, finishing my breakfast and noting how good it suddenly tasted.

* * *

I wandered to the library, not knowing that he was there, just drawn to him apparently.

We seemed to share a magnetic connection, I followed him no matter if I wanted to or not and he silently tugged me around, eager to turn me around so we stopped opposing and fit into that perfect position.

I sat in the chair across from him, picking up a book he had placed for me, knowing I would sit away from him and try to distract myself with literature.

I was greeted with a very lewd picture and realized as my blush deepened that I had picked up a Kama Sutra book, with a little post-it placed next to a position and Xemnas' elegant handwriting pointing to it and a message of 'Should we try this first?'

I slammed the book down and yanked a pen out of my pocket, scribbling hastily a 'NEVA!' on the post-it and running out of the room, missing the amused smirk behind the other copy of the book.


	6. Groans in the Dark

A/N: Inspiration = Horrible Bosses, they obviously stole the rapist boss idea from me. It's supposed to be Xemnas, I should mail them about that. I mean, who doesn't want to get molested by Xemnas and paid for it?

Oh Saix, you have no idea what benefits you get.

* * *

Chapter 6: Groans in the Dark

* * *

"_You've been a bad boy VII."_

_ He whimpered, struggling against the binds that tied him to the bed. His eyes were alit with lust as the face hovered inched above his own. A finger trailed against his bare skin and he panted, "M-master please."_

_ A chuckle in the dark, "Who said you could speak?"_

_ He gasped as a mouth bit his nipple, the skin turning red under the pressure. He writhed under the body as two knees clutched his legs closed, securing his hips in place as the length ground against his own and against his stomach. He groaned loudly, a mouth closing over his in a heated kiss. The tongue pressed his to the floor of his mouth as he moaned around it, tongue desperately trying to fight the other. The other muscle wrapped around his and slithered in a tantalizing motion, the oxygen cut off as it blocked the exit. A low wisp of air managed to escape him and the mouth removed, both panting as they took in more air then connected again, his length dripping slowly as the thumb nail dug into his sensitive skin._

He panted, eyes fluttering in the dark as he looked back into amber, "…What?"

_His eyelids had opened again, there was no pain as the thumb dragged against the side of his length and the liquid followed. A tan finger toyed around his base, tracing both orbs before raking against his thighs. He howled with pleasure, blinded as his hips immediately rocked and thrusted upwards into the other male, _"SUPERIOR!"

A chuckle in the air as the tongue lapped around the skin and sucked gently, the spit dribbling from his lips as he twisted his body to follow the writhing one. He smirked, lying on his side as the body squeezed its thighs together in its sleep. He placed one hand on the bed, finger trailing over his soft thigh and he murmured softly in into his ear, "Saix-"

_"-get on your knees like the bitch you are."_

"Yes that's it." He got onto his back and crawled between his legs, kissing up his thighs and working up the base as the body thrusted weakly forward, eyes fluttering beneath the eyelids. The body panted, breath hot in the cold air, shivers running up his spine as a tan hand trailed up his back and gripped his hair. The body was forced down as he wrapped his lips around the length-

_Wet fingers circled his base and then a mouth wrapped around him, the warmth causing him to thrust into his mouth as his thighs were gripped by binds, _"Master!"

He removed his mouth with a scowl, spit dripping from the length, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" The body rocked side to side in a needy fashion, voice silent and submissive.

He smirked as he replaced his mouth, finger circling the base and pressing gently along the skin as the suction continued.

_He felt a pressure building up inside him, _"I'm…I'm…"

_The eyes looked up at him, sparkling with hidden mirth at the idea of control he had over the man. He sucked more and his own claws desperately ripped at his own sheets. _

_ He couldn't…_

_ He couldn't…..hold it…_

_ Anymore…._

A small bit of darkness as he escaped, teeth white in the portal as he sunk into it.

"XEMNAS!" He was sweating, naked under his covers as he looked around frantically, "W-what the hell?"

Saix whimpered, feeling hot and sticky, regretting his habit to sleep nude. But he…usually didn't have dreams like this. He hadn't had a wet dream in ages…years…before he turned into a nobody.

He stumbled out of the bed towards the bathroom, "If I could feel ashamed…I probably would." He rolled his eyes, glancing back at the wrecked sheets, "How am I going to explain this to Superior? 'Sorry I had a fit in my sleep, can I have some new sheets?' He'd never let me live it down!"

He snarled, punching the wall nearest him, "Dammit he'd probably get off on it!"

With a rage he ripped the curtain off the shower and growled, looking at the new elongated claws that had ripped through the plastic, "FUCK!" He dug his claws into his hair, eyes flashing gold as his hair stood on end as he smashed through the plastic.

He howled, his angry voice breaking through the castle as a man smiled in the dark.

The man placed a cup to his lips, hand underneath his chin as the elbow balanced on the table next to him. His tongue ran over his already moistened lips as he sat with a towel around his waist, water dripping down his hastily scrubbed body.

"Too bad I had to scrub your scent off, hmm?" He addressed no one in particular as the glass window shattered in his room.

"XEMNAS!"

He set the cup down, tea swishing as he glanced casually over at the naked Berserker.

"VII, of what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man was frothing like a rabid animal, pointed ears setting back as his hair frayed at end. He growled, storming over to him and sniffing his face and neck, a low snarl breaking from his lips.

"…You."

"Me?" A smirk curled on his lips as his amber eyes glanced up at the feral yellow, "What about me?"

The lips curled back as the elongated fangs sprouted from his gums, "…Wasn't…..you…"

"Wasn't me? VII are you having trouble controlling your power?" The enigmatic man reached forward and touched his face, thumb tracing over the pale cheek.

The Diviner's eyelids drooped as his body instinctively gave in, "M…Master?" Why did his body recognize this touch? He growled, eyelids snapping open as the pupils focused on the calm ones, "…It…it was you."

"Who?"

The Berserker viciously grabbed his chin and forced his vision up, feral eyes demanding admittance, "You enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Dumb?"

"Stop that!" He smashed his fist and shattered the table next to them, looking back at him, "You know! You did it! You…you!"

"Me?" He traced his fingers over pale lips, "What about me VII?"

"I…I…" The gold was flickering in his eyes as the hair fell back into place and the man fell to his knees, head landing on his knee as his eyelids closed, "S-superior…."

His breathing was slowed as he ran a gentle hand through blue locks, smiling at the fallen Berserker, "You are quite cute when you fall asleep Saix, it's a pity I can't tell you that yet."

He looked up towards Kingdom Hearts, "Not yet, isn't that right my dear? We have many plans ahead of us for everyone. For Saix, for myself, for the Organization."


	7. Good Morning?

A/N: ….thanks to AnimalCops literally telling me two words "Smut" …and "Demyx."

I have no idea why it inspired this ….or maybe it was because I watched Horrible Bosses over again.

…AnimalCops is also called Sexy, this is a shout out to you. Yes, feel honored Sexy-kun~

* * *

Chapter 7: Good Morning?

* * *

He blinked awake slowly, wondering if everything was just some weird sort of dream. Saix stretched his arms and yawned, ears flicking backwards then falling back into place as his leg kicked back the black satin sheets to scratch behind his left ear. A low purr escaped his throat as the itch was satisfied and his eyes slid shut, "Mmm…"

"You are very ….flexible VII."

His leg stopped…..he slowly turned….

Xemnas leaned on his arm, smirking back at him, "Have a good sleep hmm? Sexy?"

Saix stared at him, his mouth open as Xemnas reached his hand over and traced his lips with his index finger, "You want my dick already?" He chuckled, "Haven't you had that enough? Surely your mouth is getting quite sore hmmm my little mouth whore?"

Saix blushed, "M-mouth whore? I…I …I…you? Me…?"

Xemnas purred, his finger returning to his own mouth and sucking gently on the skin, pulling it away to pop his lips, "Obviously you've had a memory lapse?"

"Memory…lapse?" He tried to remember back and it all came up blank, flashes of gold in his vision, sweat…cum….how had he forgotten? Surely if he mated Xemnas he would remember?

Right?

Was he really that much of a whore?

He just slept with him ….for no reason?

He looked ashamed, ears flicking back as his foot returned to its place, toes curling as he started to snuggle into the warm sheets, "…Why?.."

Xemnas cocked his head to one side, "Why? Because you were a horny bitch, do I need to say more?"

Saix looked to one side, heat building up around his eyes, "Oh. I am sorry Sir. I did not mean to force myself upon you." He turned and pulled his legs around to stand up, noting it was odd he did not feel any pain, but it was no matter, his healing had probably kicked in faster than normal.

He rubbed his eyes absentmindedly, surprised when he saw wetness on his hand and he continued forward, looking around, "My clothes Sir?"

A low purr, "You never had them on, you just portalled in naked."

Another pause, "I will leave then Sir." His voice was starting to crack as his stoic nature arose to cover over the blunder, "Surely you do not want to continue seeing a piece of trash like myself. I must repulse you if I have such low standards of being." He raised his one hand up and called a portal.

Xemnas blinked, crawling across the bed and gripping the Diviner's arm, turning him to face him, "Saix?...Are you crying?"

He glared at the ground, "No. Please Sir, let me go, I will take a shower and try to make this up to you. Perhaps I will do your work for a week or something? I can't believe I did that. I am a…whore…and here I thought…you…was I just imagining it?"

Xemnas pulled him back to sit on the bed as the portal dissipated, "Shhhh..don't blame yourself. How could anyone resist me? I mean just look at me."

Saix looked over his shoulder to gaze at his Superior, eyes dropping as he looked directly at his…

"I see you're looking at your lollipop again?"

He sniffled, blushing and looking away as a pair of strong arms encircled his waist, a pair of lips pressing against his shoulder-blade. Saix blushed more, brushing the remainder of his tears away, "…Sir. Please…."

Xemnas nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed his neck, "Please? You want something again?"

"Again?"

Xemnas chuckled, "Oh yes…of course. You begged like a-"

"SIR!" His head whipped around to glare at Xemnas, only to see a smiling face looking back at him as a pair of lips pressed against his own, "S-sir?"

Xemnas purred low in his throat as he kissed him hungrily, Saix finding it hard to resist with his lips so..

His eyes started to close as his arms wrapped around his neck and hands weaved into his hair, "Mmm…" He tasted so good, maybe he did really sleep with him.

Would…would it be so bad to admit?

The tongue was ravaging his mouth and his body grinding against his own, "Mmm…Xemnas." They broke for air and he panted, eyes glazed over in happy pleasure as Xemnas licked at his chest, twirling his tongue around his nipple as Saix whimpered, kicking at the sheets.

He pulled away for a second, the amber eyes giving him a surprisingly evil look he only saw when Xemnas was planning someone's death, "Saix."

His own voice was breathy, he could…barely think, "Yes?"

He smirked, "You didn't fuck me. I just brought you here after you passed out. You went berserk."

Saix blinked slowly, his brain clicking slowly, 'So this is what it's like being Demyx….'

Then it all fell into place.

"You….YOU ASSHOLE!"

Everything jerked back when the yellow flashed into his vision, it was quickly butted out when Xemnas pecked him on the lips lightly, smirking, "You mad? You cannot be mad. We both know that. Now stop acting." He kissed his nose as the yellow faded away just as soon as it appeared.

His blush returned, "….You…are a pervert."

Xemnas rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion, fingers flicking the hard pale erection, "And you…are…aroused."

Saix pushed his hands away, "Stop!"

"Stop?" Xemnas paused, sitting back on his haunches, arms crossed, "Stop? You wish me to stop? Why so that you can go back to dreaming about me?"

Saix blushed, "…dreaming?...dreaming..YOU WERE IN MY ROOM! YOU YOU! IT _WAS _you!" He growled, finger tracing his erection and immediately smelling the scent of Xemnas' saliva. He growled, "You blew me in my sleep!"

Xemnas raised a slow brow, "….You are complaining because?"

Saix growled, "That's an invasion of privacy! You're my boss! You aren't supposed to do those things! It's…It's wrong! You're bad!" Then he paused…realizing how stupid that statement was…

"…I'm sorry, did you not realize this was an evil organization and not the Girl Scouts? Would you like me to bake you some cookies and wear a cute little green skirt and collect badges-"

Saix snorted, covering his mouth.

Xemnas growled, not amused at all, "What? Do I entertain you?"

Saix nodded, smirking back at him, "Yes…the idea of you in a dress…is quite amusing."

Xemnas' face fell as his lips quivered slightly, smirking, "….You like that image?"

Saix rolled his eyes innocently, "…No." His ears started to heat up again as the blush crept across his face, his eyes avoiding the amused amber as breath ghosted over his ear.

"…Would you like me to put one on for you?"

"W-what?"

His voice screeched as Xemnas smirked back at him, leaning back as he stroked Saix's length ever so slowly, "How about we make a deal?"

"D-deal?" He couldn't concentrate with Xemnas doing that! Damn that man!

"Yes." He got off Saix and moved to his dresser.

Saix rolled over onto his side, trying to avoid his length brushing against anything, "….What deal Xemnas?"

"Hmm getting familiar already Saix?" Saix growled a bit angrily at the condescending tone, looking at the tan ass mesmerized as the other man bent over. Saix was still curious about the deal and why the other man wasn't hard yet.

But that ass….

….it was like…some sort of …..weird…mesmerizing device..hypnotizing.

"Like the view?"

"Yes…"

Xemnas chuckled at the quick response, "You're very honest Saix."

"…mmm…Hon...ass…yes."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, still laughing as he pushed some things aside, spare cloaks and found the two wrapped boxes. He stood back up, hearing a low groan as he turned, "Aw, Puppy doesn't like the front view as much as the back?"

Saix looked to one side, growling in annoyance at being caught staring at his ass, "No."

"No?"

Saix growled again, "…..I like both views."

Xemnas smirked, "Wonderful." He set the two boxes on the bed and sat cross –legged on the bed in front of him, a low purr escaping him as he pushed a box towards him.

"Open it."

Saix snorted, "I am not-"

"…Afraid?...Bitch?"

"…I'm not a bitch."

"A bitch wouldn't open it."

Saix growled and ripped the box open, staring at the contents.

At the same time Xemnas slowly opened his own box and set the outfit on the bed in front of him, "You wear that, I'll wear this, deal?"

"…"

"VII?"

"….." Saix stared blankly at the contents in the box.

"Saix?"

"Why….why the _hell_….would I wear this?"

Xemnas frowned, "Why you don't like it? I thought it was flattering. I mean, who doesn't look good in that?"

"….Xemnas. This is a …bikini…"

"Not just any bikini, a zebra-striped bikini." He said it with the confidence it somehow made the situation better.


	8. The Epitome of Flesh

A/N: I kind of confused myself because I changed writing styles for the last two chapters but then I realized Saix couldn't of wrote them because he was being molested, so that's why it was in 3rd person I suppose.

Also I just read _Pamela _for my English class, which is a story where a waiting-maid is molested by her master….irony right? And she writes journals of her experiences….irony right? So yeah, I'm inspired again and hopefully I'll finish it…before Christmas? So for future reference the first person is Saix to his Diary and the 3rd person is events happening that Saix couldn't predict [he's such a bad Diviner!]

Oh oh oh….and P..PS! I hope to finish my VampXem WereSaix too….I mean, I need to make vampires sexy again after that whole…book series that shall not be named.

I have 101 stories, but mine aren't Dalmatians, they're like…porn. Sexy sexy werepuppy porn XD.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Epitome of Flesh

* * *

Saix raised a brow, slowly lifting up the single triangle of fabric in front of his view and between himself and Xemnas, "…..you realize this isn't big enough to cover even my dick, much less my dick and balls right?"

With a huff Xemnas pushed the fabric down into Saix's lap and smirked, "Now again, you act like that's a bad thing Pupalicious."

"Don't call me that."

"Sexy."

"That either."

"…Sex."

"What is wrong with you? Treat me like an employee-"

"….A naked employee…in my bed, about to be fucked-"

"Xemnas-"

"-Superior."

"Xemnas….."

"Superior, you can't ask for respect unless you give it yourself."

Saix sighed and bit his lower lip, "Superior, please, if you could call me by a name worthy of my position I would greatly…appreciate it."

Xemnas smirked, leaning forward and pecking his lips, "Of course-" He watched the bluenette's eyes go half-lidded, enjoying the affection as he pulled away, "-Uke."

Saix glared, "I don't know what that means, but I can tell I don't like it…_Sir."_

Xemnas shrugged, pulling the clothing out of his own box and smiling, he folded the contents on his arm and raised himself up as he ventured towards his bathroom, "I expect you to be dressed by the time I come out, alright?"

Saix growled, "I never made a deal with you Xemnas."

"Tsk tsk." Xemnas waved a disciplinary finger in Saix's direction, "Superior, but I'll allow it for now, I do so like your angry tone….gives me tingles." He purred and wagged his ass as he closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking resounding through the room.

Saix blinked at Xemnas' utter trust in his ability to stay, then snorted as he made a mad dash for the door. He knew portals wouldn't work in Xemnas' room, as Xigbar had tried many a time to get dirt on their leader.

He growled at the fact it was locked somehow, probably electronically or maybe engineered specifically to operate via Xemnas' will, hell, Saix never could predict the enigmatic man's actions. With another snarl he pressed a sharpened claw into the slit between the door and doorframe, jiggling it to the best of his ability until he heard a click. He let out a low chuckle as he grabbed the door handle and twisted, the door giving way-

"So what do you think?" Xemnas was looking down at himself, only looking up slowly after loosening his grip on the door as he stepped forward, "-Saix….what are you-"

Saix paused in his attempt for a glorious escape, virtually dumbfounded at the almost-nonexistent green shorts with a glaring view of his midriff and small white shirt tied haphazardly across his chest, only a green sash with mock-badges shielding his nipples from view.

Saix wiped the drool from his mouth and sprinted out the door, forgetting his nakedness until he arrived in Xemnas' office, which was apparently attached to his room, but the door had an illusion over it. With a grunt he thrusted the door to the office open and standing in the hallway, facing a startled Demyx.

"Saix! Er…is it Streaking Saturday already? How did I miss that? Hey- ow! No need to push!" The Nocturne rubbed his arm weakly as he could already feel the bruise forming from the Berserker's shove. Demyx whined softly and slowly made his way back to his own room, deciding that today was not the day to hand in that Mission Report.

* * *

I suppose I should begin this entry with a simple statement: What…the…hell!

Just when I thought my job couldn't get more complicated, more difficult or more annoying, it has….

Xemnas has now invaded my personal space, my body and my mind, I can't STOP thinking about his naked body, I can't STOP thinking about that damn FUCKING BIKINI and how I probably SHOULD have played along…maybe we would've…

No! I need to keep up my …well, I can't just give him ass!

He doesn't deserve it, hell, I don't even get a date? Not that I want a date or flowers or food or anything…..okay maybe I want _something. _I know I don't have a heart, but yes, I'm sad – I want something romantic and cheesy. I want someone to tell me I'm special and shit like that before I decide to sacrifice my comfortable walking in order to fuck them.

No, I am not playing hard to get. I don't want to play that game, I'm no woman, I don't care about my virginity or virtue or stupid minor things like that, I care about my work environment.

He'll lose all respect for me if I just give in to him whenever the hell he pleases, he needs to earn his right to even CONSIDER fucking me.

I don't care how he earns it, just that he makes some damn fucking effort to say that I'm worth more than a mediocre activity to do when he has time.

That's all.

I'm not saying he should love me or anything.

….That's impossible, right?


	9. Invasive Entry

A/N: I got bored so ….new chapter?

This was inspired by my one professor and the fact I needed to rewrite part of my paper. I really hate when they comment inside my writing, it's irritating.

Poor Saix….he didn't expect this.

_Italics = _Another person's writing

[Note, I was using the strike-out option in Word, but it doesn't transfer to FF, I'm kind of mad but whatever I guess...]

* * *

Chapter 9: Invasive Entry

* * *

Today I opened up my log of days past to find something ….horrible. It was a large, quite elegant scrawl of messages littered throughout my previous entries. I ….cannot fathom how he got a hold of this.

* * *

**Entry 1:**

When I think back on my life in the Organization, I can't help but be embarrassed that I have accomplished virtually nothing with my meaningless non-existence. I have successfully managed to attract my boss, without actually trying. _Oh? You don't try to lead me on Pup? _Is that an accomplishment you may ask? _Many a person would disagree, I am by most standards, a catch. _I don't know anymore Diary. _You refer to your diary as if it were a person, do you have some issues we need to sort out? Come to my bedroom and I'm sure I can paddle you into agreeing with me~ _ I'm starting to wonder if I somehow led him on….. _Oh like bending over my desk ISN'T leading me on._

I awoke in a city of darkness. I did not remember my past at first, nor did I understand how I arrived on the ground, covered in blood and cold. _Poor pup. _I raised my hand up; somehow I had acquired claws. _I like those claws, but I hope you do not ruin my sheets, they are quite expensive._ I remember looking at them, and trying to move. I stretched out and looked at my foot, which also had claws, was I a werewolf in a previous life or something? _Most likely, you have many symptoms, but I won't judge~ _My foot brushed against something, a matted ball of red yarn or ….my worst discovery yet. Looking back at it now, I should have just rolled over and ignored it, not even bothering to look. But alas, the past is the past and I was still 'Isa' in all regards.

I reached out and touched it; then the mass moved. It was…a person?... _You should have just killed it and spared me the hassle of dealing with him. _

A name came to my foggy mind, the proximity, the hair…those emerald eyes that looked back at me, as if seeing something that I was unaware of, "I-….Isa?"

The name struck a chord in me, I would say in my heart, but as we all know, I lost that some time ago. I frowned at the red-head, a flamer _[Oh I see what you did there] _ in all standards, and the name 'Lea' floated danced my thoughts. _Isn't that a girl's name?_

"Are you…..Lea?"

"Yeah! You remember!...What happened-"

"You both are dead." _I can be so mysterious~_

In the future I would come to loathe love that voice, the voice that promises work sex , missions [_mmmm missionary] _and akward silences, but to my newly formed pointy ears (I haven't a clue of THEIR origin)_But I like your ears, they're so cute, and your little earrings that sparkle~ _ it was …calming. I looked up and found myself staring at a black cloaked figure. I couldn't exactly see a face, but I could make out a pair of sunset-gold eyes staring back into mine. _Mmm, so you like my eyes?_

"You have questions?" _Really, you should have taken this opportunity to ask me on a date, I wouldn't of turned you down. _

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, Axel, or Lea as he was before, answered for me, "Yeah, who are you and what happened? We're dead? How-"

"I have answers…" A large tan hand stretched out to help me up, and only me. I didn't notice this at first, the fact that he was more interested in me than in Axel, Lea…same thing, but now I find it intriguing. _Intriguing or arousing? _ I reached up and he entwined our fingers, at the time I was delusional and exhausted, so he took advantage of my fatigue and yanked me up suddenly, tugging me into him 'by accident.' _So you caught on yet did not push away? My dear Saix, you have some denial to deal with later._

I hit what could by called by any standards a wall of muscle, _I do many squat thrusts in eager anticipation of when my thighs and hips could be put to better use~ _wrapped in a black cloak that left everything to the imagination. I felt uncomfortable and I soon realized why.

Maybe the Superior was interested in me because….

…all I had on was a ripped shirt and a pair of boxers.._. _

But that couldn't be it, could it? _Of course not! I liked everything else too._

* * *

**Entry 2:**

You could say I was…easily impressed when I first entered the Organization. _Sure were. _I was led into a city of utter darkness and I couldn't keep my eyes off the flashing lights. That was probably adrenaline fueling my thoughts…or something else. _Hormones? _I don't really recall. I do remember at some time or another being separated from Lea in the process of my 'orientation.' It was probably during the first week, I was pretty impressionable then.

This man, who had seemed so interested in me _my ass, my dick, my body_ was only leading me around. A lanky man with an eye-patch and horribly annoying accent _Try living with him for years_ took Lea in one direction and I followed 'the leader' _My future sex master _down another. He didn't say anything to me for a few minutes and I 'felt' dismissed. Then he turned and tugged off his hood dramatically, one of the many things he does dramatically, _I do?_ and I saw him. I would be lying now if I said I wasn't immediately attracted to him. _Ooooh? _I would also be doing The Superior no credit whatsoever to say that he was stunning. No, he was gorgeous, in every sense of the word and that was my downfall. _…..Gorgeous? Oh Saix, I'm blushing. _

How did he know I'd be attracted to him? _How could you not be my dear? _

Was he psychic? _….Maybe. _

I honestly would not put it past the Superior to have that useful skill under tabs and tucked away somehow, he sure knew how to keep secrets. _I only keep secrets that you don't need to know from you~ It's no secret how much I want you._ He still does.

His luminous golden eyes gazed at me, they were framed by smooth and mocha-colored skin _I scrub my skin daily with only the best ingredients, I promise you that a personal bath from me would be worth it _, beautiful silver hair _I use a lot of conditioner _and a face that'd put a magazine model to shame. _But you don't want a magazine model, you want me of course _Of course I was mesmerized _seduced _and easily molded to his _sexy _will within days of being included in the Organization.

Then he spoke; I almost died again right there _Oh no! Do not die my love_, his voice reminded me some kind of demon, low and seducing, pulling you in, a vampire maybe _So you think my voice is sexy? Is that why you ask me to read everything to you?_. But not one that sparkles, that's just stupid.

He purred, "I am Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Number I."

I nodded dumbly, my mouth gaping like a dying fish in need of air.

He rubbed his chin, "You…." He lifted up his hand and suddenly my name appeared before me, floating in midair. He added an 'X' and the whole thing spun together, giving me a new name, Saix, which now to me sounds like sex. _You just noticed? _Do you see why I think he was coming on to me? "-Are to be called Saix, Number VII….I will come up with your title when I see your abilities." He grinned; it was a creepy grin, one a pedophile makes or a rapist. _sexy smile and I wanted to kiss his plump lips_

I shifted uneasily, "Abilties Sir?"

His eyes glinted evilly a little, "Yes, each of us in this Organization, has an…attribute per say."

And then I did the stupidest thing you can ever do when around Xemnas. _Not blow him on the spot._

Did I bend over in front of him? _Oh I wish._

No, even worse.

I asked him what a nobody is….

And then he started ranting. _speaking elegantly_

"Nobodies. A husk left behind after the heart is taken by darkness. We are nothing yet we still exist-"

Yes, I learned that rant quite well after hearing it six more times. Back then I was so fascinated and captivated by his vast knowledge. _As you should be._ I didn't know his somebody was the reason I was stuck like this, the reason all of us were doomed to nonexistence. _….I apologized_

But I digress, that's a rant for another time.

I followed him around like the loyal _& sexy_ puppy I was for weeks. Eventually he made me his second-in-command. You can only imagine the look I got from Xigbar at the meeting that day. If looks could kill, I'd be dead two times over now.

So that new job brought me closer than ever to the Superior. I was his arms, his eyes, his legs_ a warm hole_ and apparently whatever part of his body he didn't need to use for 'feeble purposes'.

One day, I remember it because it was the first assault case I can really without a doubt call sexual harassment, the Superior called me to his office. I arrived with the mission reports as usual, with them all piled up in order and coded and the Superior motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite his desk. He took the reports out of my hands and looked them over for a long period of time. I was quite proud of myself; he hadn't said anything bad so obviously I did a good job. That's all I really 'lived' for back then. _Aw~._

He leaned over nonchalantly and went to grab a pen and knocked it across the floor. I jumped to my feet immediately to capture and return the straying office supply, "I'll get it Sir." I didn't notice him come up from behind me, which is odd, I usually have good sense, and he leaned over me, whispering huskily, "Let me." I felt his hand casually run from my ass up my bent back to cross over my shoulder, run down my arm and hit my hand. Then he had the gall _?_ to pick up the pen and walk over to the desk, resuming his work as if nothing had happened.

I stood there, frozen and hand outstretched, with a blush on my face that would make Axel's hair look bland. He motioned for me to sit again and continued reading. When I didn't move he looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Number VII, what are you doing just standing there, do sit down." His eyes glinted mischievously at me, daring me to bring it up. _Ask him to continue_

I probably should have. _Yes. _

But I was afraid, I was afraid he'd 'dusk' me or find me useless and give me meaningless jobs and assignments. _I'd never do that._

Or maybe I just wanted more…..who knew? _Most likely._

* * *

**Entry 3:**

I could also say certain parts of my body attracted Xemnas more than others-such as my apparently 'lovely ass' that he is so fond of. _Oh do like that ass. _ Of course…..I'm not saying I don't think the same about him. _OH?_

::

I rummaged through my closet to find those special moon-covered pajamas _…you have moon pajamas Saix…_ in order to take a shower in the large communal bathroom all of us shared. Stepping into my blue poofy slippers _which are absolutely the manliest foot-ware_ and carrying my pajamas, I made my way down to the bathroom, setting my belongings down and closing the stall behind me.

Hearing the door open and someone fill the stall next to me quietly, I naturally assumed it was Zexion who usually took a shower around the same time I did. _….You don't look at him do you?_ I knew it wasn't Axel, who was more likely to take a bath to avoid that burnt hair smell or Xigbar, who always made jokes while scrubbing, or Demyx who ended up breaking the shower by singing while he washed.

::

After I finished I opened the stall halfway, my back turned as I reached up to grab my towel.

"Nice ass."

I fumbled for the towel and wrapped it quickly around my waist, blushing terribly as I whipped around to meet amber eyes, "S-sir!"

I couldn't believe there was the Superior, …Xemnas, in all his naked glory, _Oh? No attempt to be modest? _ leaning back against the row of sinks, smirking back at me with legs crossed lazily, eyes lusty and a look that cleared stated, 'If you like what you see we can do more.' _ 'If you bend over, we can get started'_

Xemnas purred a little, eyes roaming over what exposed flesh I was showing, a smile tugging at his lips, "No need to be bashful Saix, we both are men."

I blushed deeper, _secretly wishing to drop my towel and have him ravish me,_ hand gripped on the towel like a lifeline, "Sir, please-"

I reached to grab my clothes, then he whistled to gain my attention, waving the moon pajamas in front of him, "Come get them." _Oh how I wished to do some 'coming' later. _

I blushed something akin to Axel's hair and avoided his _delicious? _caramel eyes, "No. Sir this is inappropriate!"

Xemnas smirked, placing the pajamas across his groin, "No, now it's inappropriate, now fetch like a good doggy."

I couldn't believe him! The utter humiliation of it all yet my hand reached out and my feet moved, taking me towards him until I was tugged into his lap.

I was completely still, not knowing what to do, I could reach down and grab my clothes, making a dash for it. But then there was the chance that Xemnas would try something perverted, _which I would enjoy_. However, staying in his lap was like opening admitting to acceptance as his sex slave, and I didn't want_ed_ that either.

He chuckled and cupped my chin, ghosting his lips over my own and leaving me trembling for more, "What a good doggy, good doggy gets a treat no?"

I nodded without thinking, goddamn this man could control me without even trying! This was ridiculous! _amazing!_

He stroked under my chin, scratching at a special spot I didn't know I had that made my leg kick out and a whimper of pleasure escape my lips, "S-sir!"

Xemnas cooed, "Oh puppy defiantly likes that doesn't he?"

I whimpered without thinking about it and pushed my head up against his neck, inhaling what could only be described as a musky cinnamon scent coated in decadent caramel and wrapped in something purely…Xemnas. _I smell good?_

A tan hand started to wander down my chest, thumb tracing a nipple and moving past muscles to my navel, circling once before pushing past blue curls and under the towel, my toes curled in anticipation-

_This cockblocking earned them both a week to Agrabah._

"Hey Dem! You taking a bath anytime soon?"

"Yeah! Let's do that surfing plan Xiggy!"

The sound of approaching feet snapped us out of our reality and we broke apart, he portalled away and I was left with a towel clinging to myself, my feet moving back to the shower and turning the water ice cold.

* * *

**Entry 4: **

I couldn't believe how my body loved to betray me. I now purposefully avoided him and find myself where this log started, sitting alone, wondering how this had happened and why. According to all our beliefs I shouldn't have this….tug….this insistent tug on where my heart should be that tells me to go find him. _…..I sense a confession around the corner. _

It is so irritating and wonderful and wait wonderful? Nothing about being molested is wonderful! _You dick doesn't think so~ _But he did touch me so nicely…. _I'd treat you even better if you let me._

The fact I even liked his treatment is insanity! He must be leaking insanity from his pores or something _because that makes tons of sense right?_, that's the only explanation! I am not attracted to his extremely deep voice, dark tan, long legs, tons of muscles, beautiful face and silver hair! No I am not! I will never ever have sex with him!

Willingly?

…..unwilling?

_BOTH!_

I would never _always _be willing!

:::

I found myself sitting at breakfast, trying not to notice the leg that was rubbing against mine. Or the hand which kept fondling my thigh, which of course, was an accident I'm sure _completely on purpose and I loved it_. Above the table, Xemnas looked completely calm and collected. Nothing was wrong, he was not molesting a neophyte under the table, oh no. How could anyone suspect that? And here I was, trying my best to keep up a straight _irony~ _face as he had me trembling and biting on my lip, willing my lower body to comply and stay flaccid. _impossible_

I'm sorry to say I lost the battle and found myself grinding up into a leather-gloved hand, erection clothed and needily rubbing against the underside of the table. I let out a low moan and my eyes rolled when he squeezed, coming back to reality when ten and a half _Oh yes Xigbar, I almost forgot _sets of eyes turned to look at me like I was insane_ly aroused_.

They were sort of right. I looked over at Xemnas, who had put on his best, 'What's wrong?' face and down to my plate, trying to vanish from everyone and stop getting weird looks. Thankfully the hand stopped, up until everyone went back to their meals, then it resumed its earlier deed, eager to make me moan AGAIN in front of everyone. _I do love hearing that sound. _

This time however I was not to be made an idiot and I took off one of my gloves, digging sharp claws into his hand, causing Xemnas to yelp loudly and retract his hand, glaring at me firmly _I took the stitches out of your pay by the way_ like a naughty puppy that I suppose I was…..

I smirked cheekily back at him, finishing my breakfast and noting how good it suddenly tasted – _Not because you just got the best hand-job of your nonexistence or anything._

:::

I wandered to the library, not knowing that he was there, just drawn to him apparently.

We seemed to share a magnetic connection, I followed him no matter if I wanted to or not and he silently tugged me around, eager to turn me around so we stopped opposing and fit into that perfect position. _Which position do you mean? I have a book of them, take your pick._

I sat in the chair across from him, picking up a book _the one I just mentioned_ he had placed for me, knowing I would sit away from him and try to distract myself with literature.

I was greeted with a very lewd _appealing _picture and realized as my blush deepened that I had picked up a Kama Sutra book, with a little post-it placed next to a position and Xemnas' elegant handwriting pointing to it and a message of 'Should we try this first?'

I slammed the book down and yanked a pen out of my pocket, scribbling hastily a 'NEVA!' _incorrectly spelled, it is 'Never' _on the post-it and running out of the room, missing the amused smirk behind the other copy of the book. _You are so cute when you're flustered._

* * *

**Entry 5:**

I suppose I should begin this entry with a simple statement: What…the…hell!

Just when I thought my job couldn't get more complicated, more difficult or more annoying, it has….

Xemnas has now invaded my personal space, my body and my mind, I can't STOP thinking about his naked body, I can't STOP thinking about that damn FUCKING BIKINI and how I probably SHOULD _FINALLY YOU REALIZE _have played along…maybe we would've…_had such a good time_

No! I need to keep up my …well, I can't just give him ass! _Why not?_

He doesn't deserve it, hell, I don't even get a date? _Oh Saix….you're so cute! THAT'S why you have been playing these games! _Not that I want a date or flowers or food or anything…..okay maybe I want something. I know I don't have a heart, but yes, I'm sad – I want something romantic and cheesy. I want someone to tell me I'm special and shit like that before I decide to sacrifice my comfortable walking in order to fuck them. _I'd make it as comfortable as possible._

No, I am not playing hard to get. I don't want to play that game, I'm no woman, I don't care about my virginity _hold it…hold it…virginity? You're a virgin?_ or virtue or stupid minor things like that, I care about my work environment.

He'll lose all respect for me if I just give in to him whenever the hell he pleases, he needs to earn his right to even CONSIDER fucking me.

I don't care how he earns it, just that he makes some damn fucking effort to say that I'm worth more than a mediocre activity to do when he has time. _Of course you are. _

That's all.

I'm not saying he should love me or anything.

….That's impossible, right?

_:::: Saix, my dear, please if it is romance you wish for than I am more than happy to fulfill. Meet me under the Altar tonight at ten o'clock. _

* * *

After reading this, I am beyond embarrassed. He knows everything now and I cannot avoid him. Where could I go? I am a nobody, I have no where else to go

….But I really don't wish to go anywhere else.

I think…I'm going to go meet him tonight, but if he tries anything, it's over, I will limit all contact with him.

And now…I'm nervous, what should I wear?

* * *

A/N: Hm, yes, I'm cheating by using my old chapters, but I felt adding Xemnas' comments with you knowing what I was talking about would be confusing. I'm sorry, this is to help my pervy!Xem muse keep going.


	10. At the Altar

A/N: Bored again….at this rate this story will be done in no time?

I'm watching the LOTR marathon on Encore right now, it's pretty epic. They're showing the extended editions for Thanksgiving Sunday and everything. Gawd, I'm so lame.

* * *

Chapter 10: At the Altar

* * *

I picked up my pace and adjusted the black dress shirt, making sure at least one of the top buttons was undone. I blushed lightly, still wearing the black leather pants, which I knew he'd like and I did not have many other pants except my pajamas. However, I did put on my small dress shoes, which I could easily slip out of and dash across the skylight floor if needed be. I did not wear socks for that reason, as my clawed feet could easily gain traction better and I would not look a fool if I ran and slipped on my ass. The last thing I wanted to do was give him the pleasure of knowing I fell over from fright while fleeing.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, tracing the mark that was the center of my face with a small grimace. I wished to cover it with something, but not even Larxene's most expensive cover-up would do the job, the creases of the scar dug into my skin so deep that it almost touched bone. I still have no idea where my scar came from and I know the others find it distracting, hideous and something to make constant jokes about – well except one. _He _never made any hint of disliking the facial scarring.

I blush even thinking about how long he spent staring at me during some meetings. I wonder if the others knew he did that, they often fell asleep like the lazy bums they were during the Superior's lengthy speeches and dramatic hand gestures. Perhaps I had become accustomed to it, as I never grew bored by the topic, I only became distracted by looking at the way his lips enunciated the words that poured freely from his lips. I wonder if he had a dictionary titled 'Speeches for the Evil-Minded' or something like that…something huge and covered in dust that he pulled out in his office when no one was looking. Probably giggling and twirling his thumbs as he wrote out the preliminary sketches to his epic speech for the day.

….Oh great. I just looked at the clock. It's almost ten. I have to get going, wish me well? What am I talking about? You're a collection of papers.

Oh and by the way, I changed my location for you so that pompous ass can't find you now, haha, let's see him try and find you under my underwear.

* * *

Saix flicked his remaining hair in place, letting the locks hang on his shoulders like usual as his heels clicked against the marble floors. He inhaled deeply, taking short breaths as he stepped onto the makeshift elevator, his weight propelling the slab of marble upwards to the top level just below the Altar. He sighed, twirling one strand of hair around his finger as he let it go and stepped off, pausing, "Marluxia? Are you here?"

He looked around for the source of the roses scattered about the floor, finding no Assassin as the cause. He frowned, wondering if Number XI was aware their leader had cut his favorite rose bush in order to woo him as he made his way up to the Altar. Saix snorted softly, "Never liked him anyhow."

He brushed a few stray petals aside with his shoe and continued forward, pressing his palm against the wall that was at the end of the hall. There was no door to the Altar and he lifted his hand, flicking his fingers out in the sprawling motion to summon a large portal. He stepped out and looked around, this was his usual spot for portalling, where was Xemnas-

Clink clink.

"Hm, surprised?"

Saix turned slowly and blushed, there was a table, dressed up in a red tablecloth, two candles and plates, the rest of the roses adorned the middle of the table and Saix blinked. There was only two chairs, one was empty and turned towards him, beckoning him to sit. The other was occupied by his Superior, who removed his fork from the empty wine glass that had made the noise and turned towards Saix as well. The Diviner's ears lit up with scarlet blood, as his eyes scanned the figure.

His Superior had kept his boots and his pants were still that gorgeous tight leather. His shirt was white and silky, it was left completely unbuttoned, an example of how Xemnas had little to no modesty in that regard.

"Saix, you seem appalled." He smirked, "Did you not see me naked just a few nights ago?"

Saix avoided his eyes and growled low, completely embarrassed at how quick his body was sent into that adoring schoolgirl mode. He was brought back to attention when Xemnas gestured to the seat across from him, "Do sit. I am not one to eat alone, after all, I always eat with you all during meals do I not?"

Saix nodded and sat across from him, looking up to meet the cocky expression as Xemnas leaned on his elbows, fingers knitted together, "I hope you like steak."

Saix's interest was piqued, "Steak?" He lifted the lid off the plate and was greeted by a sheet of paper, "….where's the steak Xemnas?" He desperately tried to resist his urge to whine like a neglected puppy, but it happened and Xemnas burst out laughing.

"Hungry? But we had dinner hours ago."

The Berserker looked off to one side, "….You offered steak, of course I got hungry." He picked up the piece of paper, which only had a small doodle of Xemnas smirking with the words 'Got ya' next to it, "Charming Xemnas, charming, you are the hopeless romantic I see?"

Xemnas chuckled again, picking up a wine bottle and pouring a glass out in Saix's empty one before setting the bottle back down, "I only brought the best."

Saix rolled his eyes and glared, "Hoping for a date rape? Get me drunk on our first date?"

Xemnas purred, squishing his own glass around and taking a large sip, "Of course not my dear. I wouldn't do that, I mean, if I would have that in mind, I would've humped you quite silly when you arrived naked in my room, threatening to kill me."

Saix snorted, "I doubt you could've done that when I was in my berserk state."

A low chuckle, "You act like rough play is a turn-off." He sipped again and lifted off the center lid, displaying a large, meaty, delicious…steak. The Superior purred as he watched the scent enter Saix's nostrils and tempting his stomach.

The Diviner blushed, wiping his mouth in case he might have salivated on himself as he looked at the plate and back at Xemnas, "Can I?"

Xemnas made a nonchalant motion with his hand, "I brought it for you." He went to hand Saix a fork and knife and was utterly surprised when Saix yanked the meat off the plate and hungrily devoured it in less than three minutes. There was a stagnant silence as Saix sucked on each of his fingers individually as Xemnas leaned on his elbows to observe.

"Hm, I did not predict you would do…_that." _

Saix smirked as he sucked slowly on his last finger, eyes watching the other's sight on the digit, watching Xemnas squirm in his seat and grunt in displeasure.

Saix finished with a loud pop of his lips, looking back into the sunset eyes as he leaned on his own hand, finally realizing it was he that had the upper hand in this meeting. Saix picked up the glass between two fingers, dragging his tongue harshly along the rim of the cup before tilting it to sip a small amount of red wine. It was delicious, Xemnas must have spent a lot of munny on it and Saix was undoubtedly impressed.

He took a deep breath and smiled, "You sacrificed no expense hm?"

The enigmatic man purred, fingers twitching against his own glass, "No, only the best for you."

Saix smirked deeper, slipping off his shoe and pressing his foot in between the man's muscled thighs to drag his toes down the leg, "How special I feel."

Saix grinned inwardly in amusement as the man's eyes rolled, feeling his thighs press back eagerly against his foot, the tan man's tongue licking his lips before he opened his mouth to speak, "We…cannot feel Saix."

"Oh?" He purred back, foot pressing against the man's groin and stroking his toes against the leather, "You always do…go on…for very…long…drawn-out….harsh…detailed…speeches Xemnas."

Xemnas uttered a soft groan, pressing back insistently against the foot, his hand slipping down below the table to grip his foot, "I do. However-" he pressed his thumb into the center of his foot, pressing and massaging the muscle, feeling the toes curl as Saix mewled, eyes fluttering closed.

Xemnas chuckled, now realizing his control was reinstated as he continued rubbing up Saix's leg, "-I bet you enjoy…long…things that I give you hmmm?"

Saix nodded, blushing as he forced his hands against the table to give him leverage, damn that man and his talented fingers! Saix felt ashamed he had let the control slip back into Xemnas' court as he quickly yanked his foot out of the man's grip and glared over the table.

Xemnas smiled as if nothing had transpired and offered a hand over the table, "Would you mind?"

Saix raised a questioning and doubtful brow, "Mind what?"

Xemnas smiled, gripping the hand that was hesitantly offered to him, "I was hoping you'd let me join in your nightly….activities." He gestured towards a blanket on the roof, just below the brightest rays of Kingdom Hearts.

Saix immediately wiggled out of his grip and stood a good distance away from Xemnas, sneering, "You were watching me?"

Xemnas shrugged, "I was curious. It's not everyday someone stands naked under the moon, first I thought it was merely your attribute, but now I see it is the lupine in you. It is…nevertheless, quite attractive." He moved to cross the distance between them, stroking the side of Saix's face, "You are not ashamed of your nakedness? I assure you, I find it very pleasing. And I would not be rude enough not to join you~"

Saix blushed and pushed his hand away, "I will not get naked around you!...Again!"

Xemnas pouted, "Poor Pup, are you embarrassed?"

He growled, baring his fangs, "No! I just don't trust you! You'll try something!"

Xemnas frowned, "But Saix,I did not 'try' anything when you were in my bed."

Saix shook his head and turned around, flicking his hand up to summon a portal when he yelped as his head was roughly smacked. His head whipped around, his nostrils flaring in anger, "What the hell-" a fist connected with his face as Xemnas danced away from him, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Are you MAD?" He growled, yellow appearing in the corners of his eyes as he charged forward, summoning his weapon Lunatic. Blue rays shot out as the weapon smashed into the ground, piercing through the illusion of Xemnas as he skid through him, howling in rage.

"Where are you Xemnas?" He snarled once more, turning to look as a hand wrapped around his waist and tightened against him, forcing him to drop his weapon. He struggled and kicked, angry until a tongue dragged across his ear and his eyelids drooped. A finger itched under his chin and his leg started to jerk against the ground. The arm around his chest loosened as his body slipped, Xemnas hand took the opportunity to undo his pants, the leather falling to the ground as Xemnas' foot kicked it away.

With a purr against his ear the itching under his chin stopped once more as he undid all the buttons and discarded the shirt, "Good Pup." He set Saix on the blanket and slowly stripped off his own clothes, laying on his side and looking at his wild Second. He smirked, reaching out and petting his hair, smiling, "I find it a bit unnerving I can only do this when you are Berserk."

Saix blinked slowly, willing the yellow to retreat from his vision as he finally saw the full unclouded image of a naked Xemnas filled his view. Saix blushed deeper, "Xemnas!"

He frowned at the fact Xemnas had taken advantage of him in his animalistic state, "I can't believe you, you are the lowest of the low."

Xemnas smiled, reaching over to touch his hair, "I'm sorry Pup, it seems you are only reasonable when you are driven by the wildest of instincts." He inched a little closer, causing Saix to glare more, about to move away when Xemnas' loose arm pinned him in place. Xemnas pressed his nose against Saix's and nuzzled the Diviner. Saix frowned, anger significantly diminished at the childish act. Xemnas smirked, "Better now? Are we going to enjoy the weather or are you going to have a fit about being naked?"

With a deep sigh the Diviner shrugged, rolling over onto his side and attempting to ignore the persistent man, "You are such an asshole."

Xemnas ignored the comment and promptly snuggled against him with a happy sigh, smooshing his body as close as possible, "You love it, I know~"

Saix growled and squeezed his eyes shut, deciding that ignoring Xemnas would be the best option for this situation.

That was until-

"Is that?"

"…..Yes~"

"….Move it or I'll break it off."

Xemnas whined and nibbled against the back of his neck, "But Saixy~" He ran his tongue over the pointed ear, watching the other man shiver as the cold air hit the moistened skin, "You know you like it."

Saix reached his hand between their bodies, intent on completing his earlier threat when Xemnas dragged his now completely hardened length along the crease of his ass and pressed between his cheeks with a low purr, "Naughty puppy trying to hurt the master~"

Saix's hand was promptly pinned between Xemnas' chest and his own back, as Xemnas' leg wrapped over his hip and attempted to flip Saix on his stomach, something Saix was damn sure wasn't going to happen without his consent, "I thought this was a date!"

He placed his one hand on the ground and added the full muster of his energy to press back and against the force trying to flip him, shocked when he only succeeded in added Xemnas' friction against his length as the silverette groaned against his shoulder, nibbling on the skin lightly, "Mmm …..a good date."

Saix snarled as he threw his weight back, flipping the positions so that he was on top with Xemnas, arms pinned above his head, below him, "You ass, I just wanted a date, can't you read between the lines?"

The man didn't seem fazed, instead he ground his length against Saix's abs and smiled, "Which lines? The one about liking my ass or the one about liking my body?"

Saix growled in frustration, "You are impossible! I can't believe you, what the hell did you think I was going to-"

Saix blinked when Xemnas managed to get one of his hands free and rummaged under the blanket, pressing a velveteen box in his vision, "For you."

Saix snorted, "Why the hell would I want a stupid little box? Answer my damn question Xemnas!"

Xemnas sighed, managing to wiggle his other arm loose as he opened the box, "Saix, how about you answer mine first? Saix-"

"Is that?-"

"Yes. Saix, will you marry me?"

"WHAT?"


	11. Marry YOU?

A/N: Oh _OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, _I think I actually might use that idea in the future, thanks. The image of Saix in an apron is so amusing. With like..pink curlers in his hair and his toenails painted gold and his hair all like 'WAH!'

Chapter 11: Marry YOU?

* * *

Saix blinked in a dumbfounded way, staring at the small gold ring that was a simple band, inlaid with a moon and stars of sapphire. His jaw was open, as he couldn't think of what was happening.

Xemnas….

The pervert that had just molested him for the past hour…

…..was offering to MARRY him?

He looked back into the amber eyes, "Is this a joke?"

Xemnas frowned, "Of course not, why would I do that?"

Saix looked back at the ring, a blush stretching across his cheeks, "Are you just doing this so I'll sleep with you?"

Xemnas sighed, an insulted look covering his face, "No."

Saix growled, "then why were you trying to mate me?"

"To catch you off guard of course, now, Saix, I repeat, with all the sincerity my non-existent heart can muster, will you Saix, my Luna Diviner, my Second, my focus of attention, the light of Kingdom Hearts, the goal of myself gaining a heart to give your love, will you, do me the honor of becoming my partner and mate for forever more?"

Saix pulled back, his anger completely depleted, he stared intently at the little gold circle, "I…"

"You?" Xemnas reached out and weaved the fingers of his one hand with his own, "Finish your sentence Saix, don't leave me waiting."

He gulped, "I…I…" His mind was in a fog, he wanted romance and Xemnas was doing that! Hell he did some of it right but this was Xemnas we were talking about, now he was proposing! This was so sudden! So….so…

Saix's eyes narrowed, "No."

Xemnas blinked, "No?...No?...Why not?"

Saix got up off of him and picked up his clothing, "It would be an insult to myself and my pride if I went through with it, this isn't a marriage, it's a 'free sex for life for Xemnas' card."

Xemnas frowned, picking himself up and approaching him, "Saix, I wouldn't-" he grasped at air as the Diviner disappeared into a portal. Xemnas sighed, his head hanging weakly, Kingdom Hearts' glow dulled without his Diviner.

* * *

_ Turned down? Why would he do that? I don't understand, I did everything those books tell you. I had the flowers, the food, the wine, the atmosphere. What went wrong?_

_ Was it me?_

_ But he said he wanted me to love him and I do, I will admit I was a bit handsy but his body is so…mm…_

_ I get lonely, that's understandable. _

_ There's no need to say such nasty things._

* * *

I can't believe him, to go through all that. I was completely embarrassed, stripped naked and ashamed and then he has the balls to ask me to commit to him. The fucking moron pervert.

So what if he is attractive?

I said I wouldn't go near him if this went wrong, I'm sticking to it.

Goodbye whatever nice idea I had of a simple, nice, healthy relationship with him.

* * *

Saix picked up his plate and piled on a helping of scrambled eggs and hash browns, moving to his stand behind Roxas and giving a hardened glare. The boy looked utterly confused and abandoned Saix's old seat, one he had been neglecting since he had been appointed Second in Command.

With a grunt of displeasure he sat down and set his plate on the table, not caring about the eyes intent on him, and the one pair watching him with a sad expression at being abandoned at the head of the table. No one said anything at first.

Xigbar decided to break the air, "….Uh, who killed the mood?"

The speaking returned and Saix placed his utensils to his lips in the monotonous fashion of eating, when he finished he placed his plate in the sink and moved out of the room. His posture was completely subdued, he just…he didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

His routine started up again as he handed out missions to everyone. His facial expression hadn't changed. He went back to avoiding the Superior's office, his presence, his voice, his everything.

His hand propped up his head during meetings, his attention no longer there as he merely showed up for attendance. He sat in his room lonely, looking out at Kingdom Hearts and wondering if it would be okay if he left, where would he go though?

He ventured out into the Dark City with no intention other than to disappear, his mind was foggy and his will to endure weak at best. He did not pay attention to his Berserker nobodies that were following behind him, all of them hovering over him, touching his cloak, trying to get him to return to the castle.

"Master stop."

"Master return, Master-"

"Master we need to go back."

"Master."

Their cries were falling on deaf ears as he lifted his hand, "Follow me if you wish." He opened a portal and stepped inside.

* * *

At dinner the seventh seat was empty and Xemnas was continuously staring at it. There was a weird moment of contemplation as he looked down at his full plate, "….Tomorrow, each team will be assigned a world."

Demyx coughed, punching himself on the chest as the food had gone down the wrong pipe, "World?"

Xemnas continued as if the Nocturne had not spoken, "The first team will be Xaldin and Larxene. You will both go to Beast's Castle."

Xaldin made a grimace and Larxene groaned out loud, "Goddamit, I have to go with Bob Marley?"

Xemnas sighed, "Team Two will be Xigbar-"

Xigbar grinned and gave Demyx a thumbs up.

"-and Axel, you will go to Halloween Town."

Demyx frowned and Xigbar looked confused, that was unusual, it was usually Demyx and himself, and Axel and Roxas, what was the Superior doing?

"Team Three will be Roxas and Luxord, you will go to Wonderland."

Luxord didn't seem bothered and gave a reassuring smile to Roxas, who merely forced a content look in return.

Axel rolled his eyes and muttered about it being unfair they needed to go find a mutt and Luxord elbowed him harshly, giving him a hard look.

"Team Four will be Demyx and Vexen, you will go to the Pridelands."

The elderly nobody blinked than squawked, "WHAT? Me…on a mission?" He pointed at Demyx, "with THAT idiot?"

Demyx pouted, "that's not nice Vexen, I'm sure we can still have fun. Unless you break your hip again."

"Team Five will be Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion, you will all go to Hollow Bastion and then Traverse Town, be on your guard, the key-blader has been spotted in that area and I assign three of my most capable members to deal with any problems that come your way."

Zexion nodded slowly, brushing the hair out of his face with a soft sigh, he knew it was important to get back Saix, but it was obviously important to Xemnas because he was putting all the members on an important mission to find him. The pairings of the members were to keep attention on the goal. Axel and Roxas had been split up to keep up concentration and Xigbar and Demyx were split up to keep up maturity. It was unusual for himself and the other basement dwellers to be called out for a mission, but he didn't mind. If Saix was in Hollow Bastion or Traverse Town, he'd be sure to smell him out before the Diviner could flee, "Sir, may I ask where you are heading?"

Xemnas knitted his fingers together, "I will first go to Neverland then I will travel to the other worlds that Seven knows of, if one of you finds him be sure to increase your dark energies as I showed you and either I or Zexion will sense you and gather the others to your location. Is that understood?"

The others unwillingly nodded and the task was set.

The mission's object: Find Saix


	12. Into the Wild

A/N: If anyone is curious, I adopted Saix's animal from WWF. That's my birthday present this year, yay!

Thanks Senjuina - I already had this chapter written so ...XD...you're welcome Toots~

Chapter 12: Into the Wild

* * *

The portal opened and two beings stepped out into the Pridelands. Demyx blinked as he pranced around in a circle, looking at his new transformation in amazement. It now became apparent to Vexen why Xemnas never gave Demyx a mission to this world.

Demyx looked at his new cheetah form with a toothy grin, "Oh …oh my…god." He flipped over his hand to look at his new soft, velveteen pads, "I…HAVE PAWS! I HAVE PAWS!"

He danced in a circle for about five minutes as Vexen simply glared from his spot on the ground, "Number IX if you don't start acting like an adult and help me finish this mission, I swear I will find a way to make your life from now on as horrible as possible."

"PAWS! PAWS VEXEN! PAWS! AND A TAIL! LOOK!" He wagged his long tail in front of the yellow snake's face, not noticing the subtle change in the configuration of his scales to display anger as he hopped around.

"Number IX-"

"…WAIT!" Demyx looked over and saw some antelopes grazing on the small bits of grass to his left, "…SH! Vexen be quiet!"

The snake hissed in displeasure, being ignored as the cheetah dashed across the plains to chase the animals as Vexen desperately tried to catch up while slithering, "YOU BLITHERING IDIOT COME BACK!"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

* * *

The blue hued African Wild Dog stepped carefully across the long grass while the seven gray hued dogs followed patiently, loyally padding after their saddened master in the heat.

Saix panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he moved under a decrepit tree and curled his tail around him, watching the other canines circle and lay around him, panting as well. He sighed deeply, "I wonder what the others are thinking." He rolled his eyes, "They don't even care. Xemnas will find someone else to bother."

"Master?"

Saix looked over at one Berserker, "What?"

The Berserker's tail laid against its side, "….Master, I asked the others the ….Superior's Sorcerers about it. We all asked."

A few of the other Berserkers chimed in with small barks and yips.

The Berserker continued, "The Superior never showed an interest in anyone but the master."

Saix growled and bared his fangs, "Enough, I want nothing more of this subject."

"But Master-"

"Enough!"

The gray dog hung its head low, tail tucked between its legs with a whimper, "I'm sorry Master."

* * *

Vexen peered beyond the shaggy mullet-like mane of his moronic companion to spot a group of gray dogs passing at high speeds behind a bluish dog. He needed no other insight as he pointed his tail towards the group and then smacking Demyx over the top of his head, "You moron! There! Now give chase!"

The cheetah cocked its head to one side before he shrieked, "Vexen look! I think that's Saix! Hold on I'm gonna chase 'em!" He dug his front feet into the ground and arched his ass up into the air as he wiggled before leaping into action. Vexen desperately wound himself around Demyx's neck and shoulders, clinging because his life depended on it.

The cat was literally on the heels of one of the Berserkers and patted at its back feet with one of his own, tripping it and causing it to yelp loudly.

"Master!"

The pack turned and circled the cheetah as Saix stepped forward, ears flicked back as Vexen slithered off Demyx's shoulders and hit the ground. The old nobody hissed out, "Well as happy as I am to see you I must tell you, you need to return, I do not care what stupid romantic or god forbid sexual thing that you and Superior are doing. But it is your duty to come back, I know that I for one am not picking up the slack when Xemnas decides to give us more duties."

The snake slithered off to the side, "I do not care if this is something moronic like you sleeping together and now separating for some reason or another. You should be grateful you are allowed to even sleep in that castle you mongrel! I know that I for one have had many a day earning the respect of the members and all you do is show up and wag your ass and suddenly you are the Second-"

"What is that sound?"

Demyx looked over, cocking his head, "The hissing? Oh that's Vexen, I can't understand him."

Saix looked down at the reptile as it continued to hiss out its long lecture, "I can't either, what are you doing here IX?"

The cheetah's tail swished to one side, "The Superior sent us all out to find you. Oh yeah! I'm supposed to do that….wait what was I supposed to do when I found you?"

The snake hissed loudly and was about to signal out to the others their location when Saix growled, "You fool! I do not want him to find me!" Saix leaped up and grabbed Vexen, giving him a firm knock on the head and rendering the nobody unconscious.

Demyx looked down at the snake with a bit of scared pity, his tail tucking between his legs, "Saix! You shouldn't do that to Vexen!" He grew a bit nervous as he realized he was surrounded and Saix was looking at him with a nasty look.

The Diviner snarled, fangs bared at the Nocturne, "If you tell him where I am, I will kill you Demyx, do not doubt it."

Demyx backed up into one of the Berserkers and mewled weakly, "….I won't…I mean we're worried about you Saix, why won't you come back? We miss you."

The Diviner turned and continued to move away, his Berserkers flanked him as Demyx picked up Vexen with one paw and tossed him as gently as possible onto his back as he chased after him, "Saix! Puppy! Come on! You know Superior cares about you! I mean hey if it was me everyone would be all like 'oh it's Demyx who cares', well maybe not Xiggy, but I mean, hey this is you! Superior always looks at you and talks about you and compliments you and makes things for you!"

Saix snorted, still looking ahead as he trotted faster, "What things Demyx?"

Demyx looked lightly at the ground as he kept pace, the Berserkers flanking him on either side, "Well I mean when you said you liked his cookies that one time when he made them for himself and left them, he went out and bought tons of recipes and gave them to Xaldin to make. And when you said you liked the originals better he made them in secret the next morning."

Saix paused in his step to look over his shoulder, "Oh? And how do you know this _IX?" _He purposefully put the condescending tone on his title to emphasize their difference.

Demyx let out a soft sound, "Well…I kind of get up to sneak food when Superior makes his special omelets…the Spanish ones. Or when Xaldin makes his cakes. But I tasted one of Superior's cookies once and I knew the difference between his and Xaldy's so I was kind of happy you did too because he was talking to himself about how you would like them."

Saix growled low, his ears flicking back, "There is a small cave up by those rocks, let's rest for the day." Half of the Berserkers rushed ahead of him to check the area, when they deemed it safe Saix ventured inside the cave and curled up, watching as Demyx laid across from him. Vexen slid off his shoulders and onto the ground, letting out a pained hiss and waking up.

The snake slithered around in a circle and made a low angry hiss at Saix for his actions before curling up against Demyx and setting his head on Demyx's front paw. Saix raised an eyebrow at the snake's actions, noting that Vexen was neither too stupid to attempt to attack him and too smart to try to warn the others of their presence.

* * *

Daylight broke the next morning and both Xemnas and Zexion noticed there were signs of failure from all worlds but that of the Pridelands. Xemnas appeared through a portal next to the three nobodies.

Lexaeus looked up immediately, rising from the small room they had acquired and setting his puzzle down, "Superior, has he been found?"

Xemnas shook his head as Zexion moved to sit next to Lexaeus and Marluxia pulled up a chair, "No but everyone has returned to the castle but you three and…"

Marluxia frowned, "….Don't tell me. He forgot because you didn't give him an index card with instructions on it."

Lexaeus gave Marluxia a glare, "Watch your tongue, I apologize for the neophyte's behavior Sir."

Xemnas gave Marluxia also a look, noting the man thought himself higher in the Organization than he actually was, "It is alright, but I was not waiting for Demyx's sign, I was waiting for Vexen's."

Zexion raised his visible brow, "He hasn't reported back? That's not like him at all."

Xemnas nodded, "No it is not, I agree, I will travel to the Pridelands, if I do not return in one day, I expect the rest of you to travel there as well. You can return to the castle for now."

With that Xemnas disappeared into another portal as the three collected their things in order to go home for the rest of the day.

* * *

Another portal opened in the plains a way off, a silver paw stepping through and the beautiful silky mane of silver hair swished as the lion trotted slowly into the sun. His amber eyes blinked as he adjusted to the feline eyesight and sniffed the air, taking notice of his enhanced sense of smell and hearing.

He looked down, lifting up one paw, oddly curious as Demyx had been, this was his first time here as well.

"Hm, interesting." He looked across the horizon, continuing to smell when something hit him, a scent he recognized, "Saix?"

He moved quickly, padding across the dirt towards the scent, hoping that when he found him that Saix would be willing to come back with him.


	13. The Love Game

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews guys! I love reviews! Keep them comin'!

Oh and Casper, yes, Xemnas is a "deranged rapist." XD. That made me laugh so hard.

Warning: Story contains copious amounts of DerangedRapist!Xemnas, do not stare directly at Xemnas, he is _very_ pretty, I want to run my hands through his hair and I'm just the authoress.

Copyright: YGOTAS joke.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Love Game

* * *

Demyx stretched leisurely the next morning, his paws extending and pads tingling with the morning warmth as he rolled over onto his side. He smacked his lips and let out a feline yawn, feeling something hitting his side as he blinked the sleepy-seeds out of his eyes. He looked down and saw a yellow tail smacking his side and he frowned, "Vexen? What are you doing under there?"

The tail started to whack him more wildly and Demyx jumped up, the snake immediately gasping for air and hissing at him, "You moron! I cannot believe you! Ugh!"

Vexen moved to wiggle into the center of the cave, looking up and seeing that Saix was wide awake and looking out of the opening of the cave while the other Berserkers stretched and woke up. His tail rubbed at his injured head as he continued to curse his luck with the dimwitted neophytes and his Superior's awful orders.

Saix ventured outside and scanned the horizon, noting an abundance of game but they were all too fast for him and Demyx was more likely than not incapable of killing a creature without crying about it beforehand. He then noticed a large silver blob on the horizon and he blinked, wondering if it was an elephant or rhino from a distance. He glared as the blob started to fill out, no, it was not, it was Xemnas. It had to be, only his ego was large enough for him to be a lion.

He growled low in his throat, turning to the rest, "Stay here."

The Berserkers were rising and getting to their feet but they stood still and sat back on their butts, tails twitching as they waited for Saix to return. Demyx however, peeked his head out of the cave as Saix left, spotting the silver form and his tail twitched as he looked back at Vexen, "Hey Vexen! I think it's Superior!"

The yellow snake hissed out a complaint and string of swears before coiling into a ball and going to sleep for the time being.

* * *

Xemnas continued forward and noticed a small blue form slinking across the plains and he gulped, his hopes were all but at a high as he trotted a bit faster and ended up running full speed at the canine. Saix stood his ground once the larger animal picked up his pace and growled, his claws digging into the dirt as his snarl grew louder.

Xemnas stopped a few feet from him, staring at him as he was almost four times his height and much larger than him in weight and girth. The feline leaned forward, attempting to touch noses as the other snapped aggressively at him, "I told you to go away! Don't you get the hint? Leave me alone! I don't want you Xemnas!"

Xemnas' soft ears flicked back as he purred out softly, reaching his large forepaw forward to brush against the canine's cheek, "I came to apologize and bring you back home."

"Home?" He growled, "Home? Where I get molested and bothered? Where I'm not appreciated?" He turned away from him, "You can stay there, take the others, it's no home of mine."

Xemnas' tail hung low before he strode against Saix's side, nuzzling his head against his back and neck, dragging his scent against his face, "Saix, I …I love you, please come back, I did not ask you that question because I wanted sex, I asked because I wanted you, only you." His leg pulled Saix's front under his chin as he licked his forehead and face, cleaning him, "Please, I never amount to begging, but I would do any begging necessary to get you to come back."

Saix paused, trying not to lean into the soft embrace, "…..You'll just start up like you did."

Xemnas pressed his nose against Saix's forehead, the soft skin touching the old scar, "If I change too drastically, you will think I am merely trying to get you in bed, will you not?"

Saix sighed, golden eyes looking up into the enhanced amber, "..I would."

Xemnas licked his nose and cheek, pressing his mouth against his cheek in what would be a human gesture of a kiss, "I will not do that, how about, you help me to fix my problems slowly and we progress from there?"

Saix hesitated, "Progress how much? To marriage?"

Xemnas purred, tail prodding at his backend a bit too enthusiastically, "Probably but if you'd rather it be a risqué hump and trot, we can do that too."

Saix growled and snapped lightly against the fur hanging under Xemnas' chin, "I doubt you can change."

"I suppose not, but would I really be Xemnas if I changed?"

Saix rolled his eyes, "No, you'd just be a normal, dependable, responsible-"

"-less handsome, boring, predictable, not as arousing-"

"-trustworthy, loyal-"

"-see definition of dull-"

"-be quiet Xemnas." He couldn't help if a laugh escaped him and he sat back on his butt, tail wagging slowly.

With a small snort Xemnas sat next to him, cleaning his shoulder, "So you journeyed all the way here for a hissy fit?"

Saix looked over at him with an un-amused glance, "No, I went here to get the pussy to come to me."

Xemnas paused, "What?"

Saix frowned and his tail stopped, "Really? You don't get it?" He sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, sometimes I worry about you Xemnas."

"Superior."

He looked over at the lion with a blank stare, "Honestly? After all we just went through and you're starting another argument?"

Xemnas licked his face smugly, "Mmm, well, you do love me for my personality not my body I hope?"

Saix looked off to one side, "Hmph, doubt it."

Xemnas rolled his eyes lightly, "Oh Pup, you are so dramatic."

"…._You're_ calling _me_ dramatic?" Saix huffed and regained his feet, slowly making his way back to the cave. Up until he got a nice warm nose up against his ass that is. "Xemnas! REALLY?"

"What? How many times can I do this without people thinking I'm weird?"

Saix jumped away and twitched, "I think you're weird! You ass." He tucked his tail between his legs and gave him a look. He snarled, "I just….sometimes Xemnas, sometimes. I cannot even express it in words." He whipped around, "XEMNAS STOP SMELLING MY ASS!"

"I'm not smelling."

"Then what ARE you doing?"

"….I'm enjoying the moment." He ignored the blue tail smacking him in the face.

"Xemnas, I swear, if you continue doing- XEMNAS!"

"….What?"

"This is the reason I left."

"….Because I was licking you balls? I don't remember doing that before."

Saix continued into the cave and sat down, giving the large lion an angry look as Xemnas continued to lick at his face with a low content purr, "Don't be like that."

Demyx cleared his throat from the corner of the cave next to Vexen, "Uh…Superior?..." He didn't know exactly what to say in this situation other than making his presence known to the two, now on overly affectionate terms, nobodies.

Xemnas paused to look over, "Good job IX, IV, you may return to the castle as your mission is now complete."

Demyx's tail swished, "…Uh okay…" He held up his paw and summoned a portal, picking up Vexen in his mouth as the snake hissed out a series of threats.

"I swear if you bite me boy! You will regret this!"

Xemnas frowned, "Demyx, I would not do that."

"Uwa?"

Xemnas sighed, "If you are carrying Vexen in your mouth through the portal, do you want Vexen to be in your mouth when you transform back?"

Demyx immediately dropped Vexen on the ground and ran into the portal before Vexen could attack him as the serpent slithered after him and Xemnas heard the shriek of "YOU IMBECILE WAIT UNTIL I GET AHOLD OF YOU!"

Saix turned to his Berserkers and made a light motion, gesturing towards the portal and they all looked at him once and bowed low, "Master," before slowly moving into the portal as it finally closed.

Saix's tail wagged slowly as he was left alone in the cave and he stretched lightly, curling into a ball and acting tired.

"Playing coy are we?"

Xemnas leaned over and licked his face, "Come now, I have no time for games, do you forgive me or not? I cannot bear waiting."

Saix let out a breath of air and closed his eyes, tail wrapping to cover his face, "I don't know yet."

"What? What kind of half-ass answer is that Saix?"

The dog let out a low growl, "Be quiet Xemnas." He looked up and pawed at Xemnas' leg with his foot, "Sit down, shut up, and fucking cuddle with me."

"Oh?" He purred low and laid next to him on his side, draping one leg over his side as he pulled him against his body, "Getting bossy I see~"

He started to growl a bit playfully, "You bet…pussy."

"You really want to go there bitch?"

Saix's tail wagged slowly and he rolled over onto his back and wiggled, itching his back against the smooth rock with a happy whimper as the large silver paw laid across his chest and held him in place. Xemnas licked his cheek once more, eyes slitting as he laid his head on Saix's body, "I'm getting…kind of tired."

"Oh? How unlike you Xemnas. I thought you had more stamina than that." He snorted lightly, despite the fact his eyes were also drooping.

Xemnas nuzzled against his cheek, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Is this another deal?"

"No, this is a blood pact, we're blood brothers from the same Wolf Pack."

"…I'm never letting you watch _The Hangover _again."


	14. To Death Do Us Part

A/N: Most of you will be surprised to know I've had chapter ten through thirteen done since Sunday, but I'm uploading them day by day because I like hearing your ideas and thoughts before something BIG happens XD.

* * *

Chapter 14: To Death Do Us Part

* * *

Saix lifted his head up and his tail swished slowly, his eyes blinking cutely at the sensation of something massaging him, "O…Oo…" He whimpered, rolling over onto his belly and letting the scratchy tongue continue under his chin and down his chest, "..Xe..Xemnas…you're…really good at this."

There was a low purr as the silver paw spread apart on his chest, kneading into his fur as his own paws spread apart and dug at the cave floor. His tongue lolled out and back in as he panted happily, his eyes half-open in that happy, lazy fashion that animals manage when they're content. Saix let out a low sound, wiggling on his back as the other's tongue lapped at his face, "Xemnas…stop….I…I wanna…talk.."

The cat looked back at him, setting his chin on his stomach with a happy purr, "Talk?"

Saix breathed in deeply, tail swishing slowly, "….Yes."

Xemnas tilted his head to one side, "Yes? Yes what love?"

Saix blushed, his ears flicking back, "I..I…I'll marry you. Yes."

Xemnas' head darted up as he stared, "For real?" His tail lifted up, almost curling to touch between his shoulder-blades in anticipation.

Saix whined, his tongue lapping at Xemnas' face as he leaned over towards his face, "Yes."

Xemnas jumped to his feet and knocked Saix successfully on the ground and into a dizzy state as little birds circled Saix's vision, "FINALLY! " He grabbed Saix by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up, "Mhm Up..urrh eaveh."

Saix's body hung limply in his mouth as Xemnas pulled him to the center of his paws as he laid back down, "Are you awake?"

Saix grumbled out a reply as his eyes widened weakly, "what…what happened?"

Xemnas licked his cheek, "I….knocked you out."

"You did?"

"And had sex with your limp body, mmmm it was good."

Saix blinked, standing up and walking carefully on his four paws as he moved in a circle before sitting back down, "You did not." He smirked at Xemnas' failed attempt, "…I finally get it." His canine smirk grew larger, "You get off on that."

Xemnas cocked his head to the other side, "Off on what?"

Saix stuck his butt up in the air as he slowly pranced along the ground, growling softly.

Xemnas' ears flicked back as he purred low, "Playing the naughty puppy?"

Saix yipped softly, "What do you mean?" He moved over and lifted his ass high into the air, wagging his hips teasingly towards him, "Are you being the bitch or are you going to tap this like some horny fucking bastard?"

Xemnas jumped up and tried to attempt to move as 'sexily' as possible over and managed to just stalk him and pounce, smooshing the smaller animal's body under his own as he attempted to wiggle in place, "Here…we…uh…um…this ….is odd."

"…Yeah….Um…I….don't think we should do this…do you have spikes on your dick or something?"

"….I think cats have barbs on their penis…."

"…I don't want that in my ass."

"…..I don't want to put that in your ass…..but you want my old dick in your ass?"

"…..Yes…..so?"

"…..So we're getting somewhere." He lifted himself up and licked Saix's tuft of fur on his head and purred, "Let's go home."

Saix followed behind him and opened a portal, flicking his tail gently as he paused to look back at Xemnas before a slow demented smile crossed his face, "…...You need to work for the ass." He darted through the portal making a high-speed beeline towards his own room.

Xemnas blinked dumbly for about five seconds before darting in the portal after him and running to his own room to stare at an empty bed. He growled as he rubbed at the now insistent hard-on that was bulging in his pants, "where the hell are you?"

Then his neck snapped around as he realized he was in the wrong room and made a weird dash down the hallways as he skidded to a stop in front of Saix's door. He madly jiggled the handle to the door to find it locked, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucccck!" He growled and was practically humping the door; then he moved away from the door, took an awkward running start, and drop-kicked the door open. The door flew open and hit the wall as he forced the door back in place and kicked it so that it was jammed shut.

He turned to the center of the room and his jaw dropped, a slow trickle of blood dripping from his nostril as he glimpsed Saix lying naked on the furs with his head propped up by his elbows and his feet and legs curled over his back in a languid relaxed fashion, "I didn't need that door anyhow."

* * *

Vexen glared at the wall as all his chemicals started to fall off the cabinets and crash as a literal earthquake shook the castle, "What in God's name?"

He desperately grabbed a few vials and clung to his desk in an attempt to keep everything steady as the rhythmic thumping got faster and he screamed angrily, "XALDIN! XIGBAR! WHOEVER IT IS! STOP FUCKING THUMPING YOU MORONS!"

A giant vial of liquid nitrogen dropped and just missed Vexen's head as he let out a feminine shriek, "STOPP! MY RESEARCH!"

* * *

Demyx slowly opened his eye as he jiggled off his bed and hit the ground, his body still shaking as he was rocked into his door, "…Wha?"

He looked up and watched Arpeggio fall over and hit him in the chest as they both continued bouncing as his strings and music fell off the walls and the castle continued shaking.

He blinked slowly, "Does Lexy have gas?"

He crawled on his stomach under his bed and tucked Arpeggio under his arm as he squeezed his eyes shut until the shaking stopped.

* * *

Xemnas took a deep breath and rolled over, panting and moist with sweat as the Diviner cuddled against his side, "That….was…amazing."

Saix purred, licking the sweat off his nipple as he nibbled gently on the mocha skin, "Yes….I think we may have got …a bit….wild."

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders with a low chuckle, "Who cares about the others? I'm sure they'll love having their new Mommy~"

Saix raised a brow, "Mommy?"

Xemnas reached over to his cloak and shifted through, picking out the ring and plucking up Saix's hand and slipping it on the ring finger. He then picked out a small gold band and put it on his own finger and turned to smile at Saix, "….Yes, Mommy Saix."

* * *

A/N: This chapter sucked, I apologize. Psh, I can't believe I'm asking but, mpreg? Yes? No?


	15. Doing the Role

A/N: Wrote part of this in class, I was bored, it's the end of the semester so it makes sense that I don't pay attention. [YAY EXCUSES!]

* * *

Chapter 15: Doing the Role

* * *

Saix woke up slowly and blinked softly, his eyes adjusting to the large amount of moonlight slipping through the blinds Xemnas had pulled last night. He rolled over and nuzzled into the warm tan skin of Xemnas' chest as he quietly yawned, "Xemnas?"

The amber eyes looked down at him with a small smile, "Mm?"

Saix's stomach growled loudly, making its presence known and apparent after the large amount of exercise done hours ago.

The enigmatic man chuckled, "Oh? Well why don't you go make me some breakfast Toots?"

Saix frowned and nuzzled more against him with a pathetic whine, "Sirrrrrr….but ….but you cook so well."

Xemnas paused and Saix grinned inwardly, so the phrase about the vinegar and honey WAS true, except in this case it was to get food you need to compliment Xemnas and feed his ego. Saix continued to pet his muscled sides lightly with the back of his fingers and did a soft spider-legs effect that made Xemnas shudder. The Superior let go of Saix's body and rolled out of the furs to stand, cracking his back and stretching ironically enough, like a cat. Xemnas turned and bent over to pick up his pants when Saix 'affectionately' gave him a 'soft' love tap on his ass that made Xemnas yelp and whip around.

"SAIX! You dog~"

Saix gave him a cheeky grin and settled back under the furs, pulling up the covers to attempt an innocent stance, "Oh you love it."

"I do." Xemnas pulled one leg of his pants up and then wiggled into the other, "What do you want?"

Saix pouted, wiggling his lower lip and adding his infamous puppy-eyes, "Steak?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "For breakfast?"

Saix whined again and his toes curled, "I'll make it up to you later?"

That definitely grabbed Xemnas' attention as he smirked slowly, "Anything?"

Saix rolled his eyes naively, "_Maybe~"_

* * *

Xaldin walked in the kitchen slowly and stopped, his one hand reaching up to scratch at his head, "Sir? Can I ask why you are making such a grand feast? Is it someone's birthday?"

Xigbar came in stumbling behind him and dead-stopped, "Nice apron Xem….real …classy."

Xemnas turned to them both with a sigh, his hair was tied back and against his head, a pink apron in front of his bare chest with the words 'F'kin Fabulous', obviously one of Marluxia's, and his leather pants were the only thing that stood between Xemnas being completely distracting in the kitchen.

Xigbar moved behind Xemnas, practically salivating at the thick steak and Spanish omelet he was making, "Damn Xemnas, he must have been pretty fucking good huh?"

Xemnas glared at him and pulled his cookie sheet of crescent moon-shaped cookies that were cooling close to him. Xigbar eyed the sheet and pouted, "Aw….c'mon, I didn't mean it, can't I have just one?"

"Are you sexy as Saix?"

Xigbar paused, "Is this a trick question?"

"No, it is a trap."

"So…how do I answer?"

"You don't, you lose, go away."

Xigbar frowned and crossed his arms, "Damn dude, turning into a bitc-"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed at Xigbar, daring him to finish the sentence.

"-chandalala…..fuck, …I'm leaving, stop giving me that look."

Xaldin snorted as the one-eyed pirate dashed out of the room and he sat down at the table, picking up the lid and picking up one of the cookies that Xemnas had left on table and covered, "He's very stupid sometimes."

"Indeed."

"How long before he figures out you made some for us?"

"Oh, I'd give him until breakfast, most undoubtedly he's getting Demyx to help him steal the batch next to me."

Xaldin rolled his eyes and savored the small cookie, "You made them good this time, very sweet and soft." He took a delicate pause as he faced his old friend's back, "…Are you in a relationship with him now or is this a fling?"

Xemnas didn't turn and merely held up his one hand that had the ring on it before going back to making Saix a hefty breakfast. He heard Xaldin let out a surprised sound, "Wow, went the whole way. Hm. Guess we can call him Mother Dearest then?" Xaldin chuckled low in his throat at the thought of Saix's face when everyone called him that at the table.

Xemnas smirked as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a plate then set the sizzling steak on it and topped it with cheese, "I doubt he'd like that." He then pulled out a small bowl in the cabinet and set the cookies inside before pulling out yet another plate. He set the omelet on the plate and cut it in half then set the utensils, which he doubted Saix would use, and the assortment of foods on their respective plates and bowls on a larger food tray. He picked up a cup and filled it with a large glass of orange juice and another glass of strawnanaberry juice for Saix. He topped the tray off with a small vase and rose before setting two red napkins on the side, "I think that's it."

He moved the food aside and placed one large bowl of iron-enriched granola cereal for himself, two pieces of toast and an omelet with bacon on the side next to Saix's food. He filled a glass of cranraspberry juice and made his way back to Saix's room, quite proud of himself. He looked both ways before entering the hallway, knowing how easy it was for someone to get trampled when walking down the hall by Demyx or Axel with their respective partners in crime behind them. With a deep sigh he knocked on the door using his head as his hands were both occupied, "Saix?"

The Diviner opened the door slowly, peeking as he was completely naked then the scent of Xemnas' prize hit his nose and his nostrils flared out in delight. He spent no time hesitating as he ushered Xemnas inside and shut the door behind him, running over to pick up a table and helping Xemnas set the plates and glasses on the table and sitting across from him cross-legged, "This looks….delicious."

Xemnas smirked as he sat down cross-legged and ran his tongue slowly across his lips, "Oh and you'll be paying for it later~"

Saix chuckled as he picked up the steak in his bare hands like Xemnas expected he would, "Oh I bet it'll be fucking fabulous Xemnas."

Xemnas blinked at the odd response before he slowly processed it and blushed, "Oh shut up, it was the only apron in the drawer."

Saix took a large bite out of the steak, ripping it with his sharp fangs, "Oh I'm not picking Sir, you look good in pink and rhinestones." He giggled.

Xemnas pouted, "Be quiet or I'll take away your food."

Saix gasped and growled, possessively grabbing his steak as he finished it in one more gulp. He took a large swig of orange juice and watched Xemnas munching slowing on the bacon strips, eyeing the strip sticking out of his mouth.

He leaned over and licked the tip of the bacon, biting it off and grinning as Xemnas frowned at the small bit of bacon that he managed to swallow. He gave Saix a small glare before purring seductively at Saix and leaning forward, licking the taste of the bacon off his lips, "So dogs really do go crazy for bacon."

Saix laughed weakly, "I guess." Then his eyes narrowed and he murmured, "Crazy for your bacon~"

Xemnas paused as he shoveled cereal into his mouth as he grinned a little, thankfully managing to keep his food in his mouth as he swallowed rather loudly, "Of course, we learned that last night. _Oh Xemmmmnnnnaassss._"

Saix blushed a little as he nibbled on his omelet and then washed it down with his strawnana juice, a favorite fruit mix that only Xemnas knew about apparently. He then reached for a cookie, which Xemnas playfully snatched from his hand and placed in his mouth, "Mm umm hrr?"

Saix had no idea what Xemnas was attempting to say, but he was game to play along and reached over, biting the cookie and breaking it in half and chewing slowly, it was delicious. He smiled, "You're a really good baker~"

Xemnas smirked, "Oh, you can say I know how to put a cake in your oven."

Saix raised a brow, "I think you mean bun-"

"Same idea." Xemnas cut his omelet, mixing it with his toast and slowly ate it before finishing his glass and letting out a soft exhale, "Mmm….you owe me quite a ride~"

Saix smiled softly, pushing the table aside and laying his head in Xemnas' lap, "That I do…..but then again my dear dear Xemnas." He looked up at him with a mischievous look, "Maybe you should be more specific with your nouns."


	16. Pick your Nouns

A/N: THE TABLES HAVE TURNNNNNED. Oh god, my brother keeps saying that, but it applies to this chapter.

VanillaTorn - Yes, I did up to the first break in class where Saix is convincing Xemnas to feed him, then I got hungry when I came home and imagined what I wished to be served, hence the amount of food XD.

Your choice of next fetish if you can find my very subtle word pun~

* * *

Chapter 16: Pick your Nouns

* * *

Xemnas raised a brow slowly, he didn't exactly get what Saix was hinting, "Pick my nouns?...Like positions?"

Saix giggled, "Nope, it's so cute when the Superior, the man who knows everything, can't figure something out." He had meant positions as in dominant and submissive; Xemnas had mentioned wanting a ride and hell, Saix wanted to give him that ride, on his stomach into the bed moaning his name.

The man's silver eyebrows furrowed in thought as he leaned forward and pressed his nose against Saix's before plucking up Saix's lower lip and giving it a hard nibble, "Mm?"

Saix purred softly and got up, walking to his large window and looking up at Kingdom Hearts, "Xemnas, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends, is it a sex question?~"

"Yes."

Xemnas laid back on his side and reclined, "Go ahead."

"Are you a virgin?"

Xemnas laughed and grinned, "Are ….are you kidding? We just had sex."

Saix looked over his shoulder, "I mean have you ever bottomed?"

Xemnas paused, his breath hitching in his throat as he rolled over to face the opposite wall, "Why does that matter?"

Saix smiled at his sudden shy behavior and approached slowly on bare feet, "Is that a no?"

Xemnas rolled his eyes but Saix couldn't see it, "Have you ever topped?"

"No, but I hope to correct that~ It's only fair if we pop each other's cherries right Sir?" He watched Xemnas flinch as his back muscles tensed, "Xemnas~ Come on."

"No."

He pouted and Saix leaned over his side with a soft smile, "Are you afraid?"

Xemnas looked off to the side, "Of course not, that's just stupid." Saix sat behind him, running his hands up his chest and kissing the skin, "I wouldn't hurt you…well …no, that's lying. I do want to hurt you a little~."

Xemnas frowned and rolled onto his back and crossed his legs and arms, giving Saix a look, "Oh really?"

Saix kissed his knuckles and pressed his lips against one dark nipple as he flicked his tongue harshly over the perky skin, "Oh come now, all bark and now whimpering with your tail between your legs?"

The larger man gave him a snarky look and growled, his eyes hiding the fierce fear of his apparent and well hidden 'innocence' being taken away, "…." Saix smirked and reached between his legs to palm gently at his package with a low horny growl. Xemnas moaned loudly and his legs untwined against his will as he bucked against the friction his fingers were causing in his pants.

Saix lifted his hand up and pecked Xemnas in the center of his forehead, "Wait here."

Xemnas blinked, "Wait, hey-" He leaned up in a stunned way as Saix portalled out of the room and left him hard and alone, "Dammit Saix!" He looked down at the bulge with a grimace, "He better get back soon."

* * *

Saix whipped the door open to Xemnas' bedroom and started to fling aside his clothes as he searched through his drawers and cabinets in order to find his secret stash. He knew Xemnas had a cluster of naughty toys somewhere, the vital question was where in his room. He looked around wildly and then his mind clicked and he looked under the bed.

Saix's eyes lit up as he pulled the large box out from under the bed and lifted the lid, blinking stupidly at the large amount of sexual toys that Xemnas had in his possession. He plucked out three sets of handcuffs, one furry zebra striped set and regular metal ones. Then he lifted up the infamous Kama Sutra book Xemnas had before, noticing the large amount of recent sticky notes and flags on the pages. He flipped through to one marked with a flag of 'Reverse' and observed the position with a held-back nosebleed. He was definitely using this one on Xemnas. He grinned pervertedly and pulled out a blindfold and a small ring of some sort. He cocked his head to one side in a confused fashion as he pulled out a sheet of paper that was under the ring with a large amount of illustrations and instructions for using the ring. Saix immediately pocketed all the supplies in a bag when he figured out his plan and lifted a lube of lubricant as well for comfort purposes.

* * *

Saix smirked as he walked through the portal and snapped his fingers, stopping the tan hand before it made its way down his pants, "Turn around."

Xemnas scoffed, "Why would I do that?"

Saix shrugged his shoulders, "Well, either you do or you sit here, alone, handling yourself and whining about your lack of expertise in all elements of sex."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Oh? And you're an expert?"

Saix waved Xemnas' book in his face and made a twirling motion with his finger, "Turn."

Xemnas huffed like an indignant teenager and turned around like he was told as he was suddenly knocked face first into the furs and his arms were yanked against his back, "W-what the hell?"

Saix snapped the metal handcuffs around his wrists and rolled Xemnas back on his side with a small evil grin, "Oh, you'll like where this is going."

"I will?" Xemnas' expression was hopeful and he sighed, his eyebrows still holding their doubtful stance near his hair.

Saix reached behind his back and pulled out the blindfold and leaned over to peck his plump lips, "Of course, now shut up Bitch."

Xemnas' mouth opened and his eyes narrowed but before he could comment further, he let out a startled squeak when his vision was hindered and blocked totally, "Saix?"

Saix giggled softly and dragged his claws against Xemnas' pants, ripping them to shreds and watching them fall from his legs in a dismal heap. Xemnas shivered a little, his cock straining as it was now freed from its tight leather prison. Saix leaned down and gave his tip a long lick with a low purr, hearing the man moan loudly at the wanton lick. He blew hot air gently over the tip as he planted soft kisses down to his base and back up, slipping the ring on when Xemnas least expected it.

Xemnas' voice was thick and curious, "Was that my?-"

Saix purred softly, running the palm of his hand over Xemnas' tip and trailing a finger down his shaft, "Possibly, if you keep talking I'm going to gag you."

Xemnas grew quiet, his hips arching up against Saix's hand and he let out a needy sigh as Saix pulled out the furry handcuffs and turned, pulling Xemnas' legs around his waist and snapping one end of the handcuffs to his ankle and hooking the cuff around his extended leg and snapping it shut. Xemnas legs then formed a number four around him with Saix pinned against him and he turned around, rubbing his tip against Xemnas' untaken entrance with a happy sound. He poured a decent bit of lube on his hand and smeared it against his warm hole; he pressed a coated finger inside and watched Xemnas squirm, breathing deeply but unable to escape as he was successfully pinned against Saix's body and helpless. With a low sound his tightened muscle relaxed and Saix was able to press another finger inside, wiggling both as the man groaned and writhed, bending his body to lean into the fingers as he wiggled to get more comfortable.

It was then Saix decided that Xemnas was more than ready for his cock and pressed the head against his entrance with a needy mewl. With one large hip rock he broke into him and pressed his full length in, watching the man whimper as his head rolled back and his chest arched up against Saix. Saix pulled himself halfway out and placed the ridged center of his palm just above his wrist on the length of Xemnas' manhood, rocking the hard skin-covered bone in a grinding way just above his cock-ring. Xemnas moaned and his toes curled and then spread as he needily rocked against him, giving Saix a signal to go all out and forget pace and practice.

He slammed himself fully inside him with a horny growl and dug his spare hand into the meat of Xemnas' hip, hearing the male let out a surprised and pained yelp at the gesture. With a low hum Saix picked up the rhythm, allowing Xemnas no time to get adjusted as he turned him to one side, and Xemnas' center of balance was completely thrown off as his hands groped at air behind his back and his legs were forced into the position that Saix wanted. Blue hair became messy as he leaned over to bite Xemnas' shoulder and purred when he gasped. Saix's hand wrapped around his tip and moved repeatedly up and down, hitting the ring with his wrist as the male whimpered and moaned against his own will, his hips jutting out to meet each pump.

Saix nibbled at his hips and pulled out, licking his abused orifice with a sadistic smirk as he rubbed the side of his finger teasingly against the hole, pressing it inside and against his inner wall only to drag it right back out again. Xemnas was now panting loudly and bucking his hips up to noavail as the ring successfully prevented him from reaching his completion. He whimpered and writhed more, lips forming words to beg as Saix leaned over again to bite at them harshly and moved, breaching into him once more suddenly and thrusting madly, hearing Xemnas moan, "Saixxx! I'm-" only to be held off by his very own toy as he bit on his lower lip in need.

Saix lifted himself up to his knees as he rocked faster, hand brushing his tip and pressing into the slit as he made serpentine motions down the base and back up, purposefully flicking the ring and allowing him a hope for release as he prodded his prostate in time, moving his finger to hold him off for the third time. Xemnas could take no more as sweat dripped on his body, his legs starting to go numb and his hips and wrists sore as he moaned, his cock straining against the small ring that was now his demise, "Saix! Please!"

As if those were the magic words Saix reached down between their bodies to remove the ring and flick his sensitive and throbbing head as he rocked one final and brutal time inside him, Xemnas whimpering as his mind melted with pleasure, a loud desperate howl breaking from his lips as he came, the muscle clamping down on Saix and forcing his own release inside the tan male. Xemnas was panting loudly, his chest heaving at the surprising strain of holding off as his body slumped like a wet noodle onto the ground.

Saix licked his cheek as he fumbled through his stolen bag and found the two keys and slowly made the delicate process of undoing the tangled limbs and unlocking Xemnas while rubbing his sore wrists and ankle. He tugged off the blindfold with a grin, reveling in the sight of the beautiful eyes behind it. Xemnas' eyelids were fluttering slowly as he looked lazily up at Saix, a small trickle of blood mixed with Saix's fluid trailing down his inner thigh and no words to describe what had just happened. Saix smiled, seeing that although he had probably, well, …..most likely hurt his mate, it was also obvious he had enjoyed every second of it as Xemnas wrapped his almost numb arms around Saix and tugged him softly down to snuggle. A soft sigh erupted from Xemnas' throat as he pressed his face against Saix's in a warm gesture of affection, his eyes slipping closed as Saix tugged a nearby fur that was still clean onto their bodies and covered them for the night.

"Goodnight Xemnas~"

The man let out a low grunt of acknowledgement, his eyes rolling under their lids as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hrr hrrr...lemon with Xemnas on bottom? What is this shit? XD


	17. Limping Leader

Chapter 17: Limping Leader

* * *

He woke up with a large stinging sensation in his back and ass and he hissed loudly, making a grimace and scrunching his eyes shut as he groaned, attempting to sit up. Saix rolled off his chest and looked at him in a concerned way, noting that Xemnas had not been so rough with him and he should have been the same back, "Xemnas? Are you okay?"

Xemnas managed to get himself up to his elbows off the ground before yelping and collapsing again, sighing in a defeated way, "….Nothing, it just feels like I have a knife in my ass, no problem at all." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he closed his eyes, brows making that classic Xemnas expression.

Saix started to feel guilt rise in his stomach and he moved to sit up, "…Want me to help you?"

Xemnas looked over at him with a deep frown, "Did you have to go all beast on me?"

Saix's ears flicked back and he tried to form an excuse but couldn't find one, he looked down and hung his head, "I got really into it."

"Obviously." There was an undertone of disdain and malice in the comment, making Saix feel even worse as he moved next to Xemnas and whimpered, "I…you said….you said you didn't care _what_ I was."

"I don't, but you can't use that as an excuse to be a sadistic fuck."

Saix looked up with a weak look, nodding in agreement, "I'm sorry…Xemnas. I ..I…" he looked at the bruises on his hip and shoulder, the swelling on his thighs and backside, it was evidence enough of mistreatment, Saix was stronger than he knew. Xemnas was probably too pleasure-hazed to moan out a surrender or his pride wouldn't allow it at the time.

Xemnas was obviously feeling the pain now and he looked over with a deep sigh, cupping Saix's face, "There's a meeting today, how will I sit?"

Saix's ears were still pinned and he whimpered, "…I …I…can cancel it?"

"Cancel it?" Xemnas looked over at the window, "I suppose….what will the reason be? Superior has a sore ass?"

Saix pressed his nose under Xemnas' chin, "Because you said so?"

Xemnas closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep, "I…never thought of that, ….say that…I'm going to….go back to sleep…."

* * *

"Cancelled?"

Luxord looked at the paper with a small smile, "Now I am not one to deny Lady Luck, but I would say we are very very fortunate that Saix decided to exert his chances with our Superior last night."

Demyx cocked his head to one side, "What?"

Xigbar frowned, not looking enthusiastic about the Gambler's insight at all, "Too much info Luxord, that's just…ugh."

Demyx frowned, looking over the couch in the Grey Room anxiously, "What does that mean?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and her lack of tact became apparent when she smirked, "It means Saix fucked ol' Mansex into the ground last night and he can't walk now."

Demyx covered his ears and ran out of the room, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Xaldin shrugged his shoulders, still hoarding the last of the cookies next to him as he munched slowly, "Maybe that means Xemnas is now the Mrs.?"

Xigbar mocked Xemnas' tone, "My friends, we gather here today to talk about my new dress and my ass being owned, carry on."

The others started howling with laughter until Zexion made a small hand gesture.

Xigbar continued, "We will now observe my epic limping as I succumb to my bitch status and make Saix the Superior." Xigbar grinned wildly and then raised a brow, "What?" He didn't understand why no one was laughing until he turned around. Saix had Xemnas leaning on him in order to walk, with Xemnas' arm draped across Saix's shoulders as he winced in pain. Xigbar frowned, watching the glare form in the amber eyes as he sunk into a couch weakly.

Xemnas glared at them all before roughly removing his arm from around Saix's shoulders and opening a portal to slip away without a single word. Saix whimpered softly at the closing portal and turned to the rest with a firm glare, "Why would you do that? Who gave you that right? Who lets you live here? He does."

Xigbar opened his mouth slowly then closed it, his one eye avoiding the piercing golden gaze, "…It was just a joke."

"He's in pain, it's not funny."

Xaldin scratched one of his sideburns nonchalantly, "….If you care so much, why is he limping?"

Saix growled, his nostrils flaring, "It's none of your business!" He looked at the ground before looking back up to glare and stomp his way up to the Altar, sitting under the moon with the deepest of sighs, "I…I didn't mean to….I don't know my strength…" His voice drifted off softly, "I'm…sorry Superior."

He looked up at Kingdom Hearts with a melancholy expression, "Goddess. Please, help me through this, I..just want to be happy with him. I didn't mean to hurt him." He waited for a few moments, closing his eyes as an image floated into the center of his mind's eye.

Pink rosy cheeks and a small head of silver hair danced across his mind as a soft giggle filled his ears, he could almost touch her, she was…

His mind snapped back as he looked up at the moon in disbelief, "….what are you telling me?"

* * *

_A little wisp of air ran in the open window as he watched himself bend over to shut it, blue hair hanging just below his ears as he smiled, "Who opened the window?"_

_A pair of arms wrapped around him as a head set itself on his shoulder. The older man smiled, his expression tired but happy as his bangs were cropped back, his hair spikey and short, "I'm going to have to get used to this."_

_The cerulean haired male grinned and ran a hand through his silver-haired lover's small mane, "I don't think she meant it, she was only trying to give you a haircut."_

_The other male grimaced slightly, pouting as his hands set on his hips, "But now you cut your hair too, what am I going to use for reins?"_

_A sigh and the man pecked his cheek before smiling, leaning over and picking up a little girl, "My little moon, my Goddess, my Selene."_

* * *

Saix covered his mouth as tears brimmed his eyes, "H-how?" He looked back up at the celestial body, "It was not my fault….it was you." Saix looked behind him at the one far window to Xemnas' office, his ears flicking back, "Goddess, I hope you have something in mind because I don't think this is going to go over well…."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, the serious is coming to an end, it'll be back to awkward moments of Xemnas hilarity soon, so what do you think? Will Xemnas be happy he is going to become a medical monster that can only exist in my Fanfiction XD?

Also: I plan on making this as…umm..logical as an mpreg could be, which is not saying much. See you guys next chapter!


	18. Unpleasant News

A/N: Thanks _casper_ for your honesty to the mpreg early on, I honestly expected more 'no', but then again, you're reading my stories…it's kind of expected XD.

Also sorry _hypacat3002 –_ by the time you reviewed and commented I had already wrote this chapter and the chapter before, having made my decision. Also I hate Axel and Roxas, so I try not to include them at all unless I'm running out of ideas. Demyx and Xigbar will probably be the children of the castle and another person that'll show up this chapter.

I was going to do an adoption…but I still might, new question, which world (any- includes TWEWY and FFVII) should they adopt from? XD No, this does not include actual characters as much as I want Vincent to be adopted.

Xemnas: "Whose a good emo vampire?" *kissy face* "Eat your peas and you can play with your pilot friend!"

Vincent: :I "I don't wish to eat them…."

Xemnas: "EAT THEM DAMMIT!"

Saix: XD "He's so cute. Our baby boy."

FFFFFFFFF ignore my inner muses crying to get into this story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Unpleasant News

* * *

Xemnas laid on his side in his bed, the moonlight streaming onto his naked body as he sighed, frowning at his state of affairs. Saix hadn't come to visit him in a week, instead he went out on a 'personal mission' that he claimed was 'of great importance.' Xemnas pouted, twirling his finger against his sheets, what could be more important than himself? He sighed as a pout started to form slowly on his lips.

He was surprised when he heard crinkling and his eyes shifted to one side, seeing the light from his door stream in as Saix softly attempted to sneak into the room. Saix set the large bags against the far wall and peeked over to see if Xemnas was awake. The enigmatic man immediately squeezed his eyes shut and adjusted his breathing, trying to make it seem like he was asleep still. Saix walked over to his bedside and leaned down, gently running a hand through his hair, nuzzling his cheek, "Xemnas~"

Xemnas tried not to smile as the corner of his lips twitched when Saix pecked the chapped plump lips and ran his tongue over them, "You awake?"

Xemnas opened his eyes slowly, knowing Saix had caught him faking sleep, "Yes….what's the crinkling?"

Saix sat down on his knees next to the bed, stroking Xemnas' face with the back of his hand, "Xemnas, I love you."

Xemnas quirked a brow, "I …love you too. Why are you…?"

Saix whined, his eyes brimming with tears, "You..you won't hate me or anything? No matter what?"

Xemnas looked back at him with a soft expression, "Of course….I got over the topping thing, is that why you left?"

Saix's ears flicked back, "No…Xemnas….you're…umm…well,…you're pregnant." He received a deadpan expression back at him, then Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Is this supposed to be funny? You woke me up for a stupid joke?"

Saix sniffled and shook his head, "No! It's not a joke! Kingdom Hearts told me, the Goddess, you called me the Luna Diviner because I could interpret the moon in order to see things, why won't you believe me?"

Xemnas reached his hand out and gently brushed his tears away with a swipe of his thumb, "Saix, this is beyond impossible, I'm a scientist, I know these things, hell, even Demyx knows men can't have babies and I mean, hey, it's Demyx."

Saix gripped both of Xemnas' hands in his own and kissed his knuckles, "Please, can you just go through the tests like a normal woman would in the lab? If it doesn't show anything, you can forget everything and it'll be fine. I just…I just need to know, okay?"

"Right now?"

Saix nodded softly and moved back, watching Xemnas let out a low groan as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand, cracking his back and gesturing towards his drawer. Saix walked over and pulled out some sleep-pants and handed it to him, watching him intently.

"I guess let's go to the labs but we tell no one about this, the last thing I want is for Vexen to come asking questions."

* * *

Saix rocked on his toes impatiently as he stared at the bathroom door, waiting for Xemnas to come out.

The door slowly opened and Xemnas held the testing device out like a contaminated item, glaring at it slightly as he sat on a stool to wait for the results.

Saix sat next to him, holding up the box and looking at the symbols, memorizing them for the moment the symbol appeared on the pregnancy test. He mentally chanted a hopeful mantra to will the test to show a blue plus symbol, finally hearing Xemnas let out a grunt, "Finally."

Saix peeked over and his breath hitched.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "So what does a blue plus mean?"

Saix jumped off his stool and clutched Xemnas' shoulder, "You're pregnant!"

The older male stared back at him blankly and grabbed the test's box to compare the results with the answer key, only for his eyes to widen, "Impossible, I must be eating wrong or something."

Saix whined, "But Sir! The test!"

Xemnas set the box down and threw the test away, ripping open a new testing stick and marching back to the bathroom, "It must be a dud, I'll try another."

Saix whined softly but sat back on the stool, hoping that it would also show a plus, then Xemnas would HAVE to believe him.

* * *

Minutes turned to what seemed like hours as he heard Xemnas click open the door, staring down at the test stick with dismay, "…."

Saix scooted over, pulling Xemnas' hands towards him and prying his thumb off the results tab, watching as it revealed another blue plus. Saix purred and leaned up, pecking at Xemnas' lips, "Superior~" He whined at Xemnas' stunned look, "Sir?...Xemnas?...Xemnas?" He touched his cheek, watching its tint lighten as Xemnas' eyes rolled and he dropped, two hundred pounds of muscle collapsing on top of Saix and forcing Saix to the ground. Saix grunted weakly, adjusting Xemnas as he looked at his face, kissing his lips softly, "..Xemnas? Wake up. Xemnas?"

* * *

Vexen pulled his eyelid up and shined a light back and forth with a sigh, watching the pupil slowly follow the light as his eyelids fluttered. He snapped the light off with a mutter, "He's back."

Saix hugged Xemnas against his chest, kissing his face as the amber irises set on his face, "…Saix…I think I had a weird dream…."

* * *

Vexen gently tapped the syringe full of blood and inserted it into the small compartment of a machine, looking intently at the computer screen as it analyzed the results for specific hormones in his blood. Within a hour Vexen had the results back and sighed, pulling on his glasses as he scanned the print-out slowly, his eyebrows raising as he checked a few things before turning to the couple. Xemnas was leaning on Saix's chest, clutching his head as he looked up, "What is it Vexen?"

Vexen pulled off his glass slowly, setting them on the table next to him as he turned to them, "Well, you're pregnant, somehow…."

Saix squeezed Xemnas' hand lightly with a small smile, "Sir…."

Vexen continued, "But I highly doubt this is going to be beneficial to any of his bodily systems, he will now need to eat for ….I can't even imagine how many fetuses this will produce or how they'll turn out, and his body will have to form some sort of placenta and uterus, which it doesn't have." Vexen pulled out a small anatomy book from under his table as he flipped through the pages, "He will be in danger of strain on his heart, his physical heart, his blood pressue…his bladder will be pressured, making him constantly go to the bathroom." He frowned, "I will need to monitor this daily as it is well, besides inhuman, it is an impossibility for mammals. Perhaps if you were a frog which could change gender than maybe…" Vexen tapped his chin in thought, "I'm going to need to get some of those genes. For now, stay here. I'm worried that the 'fetus' is sitting between your bladder and rectum, something I do not think is recommended for your gastrointestinal tract at all."

With a sigh Vexen disappeared into a portal with a small clipboard, reappearing an hour later with a large box that he set on the table, "Superior, if you could sit in this chair." He gestured to the only chair that Xemnas would be able to possible lay back on and the older male rose slowly to his feet with Saix's help and was assisted to the chair.

Xemnas laid his head back, watching Saix weave his fingers into his own with a smile, "Sir…..if it doesn't seem right….you can…I don't….you know." Xemnas smiled weakly, understanding what he meant but also knowing that Saix wasn't intending on sacrificing the life until he knew it would be detrimental to Xemnas' health.

Saix purred, kissing his cheek and watching with anxiety as Vexen filled a syringe with a strange liquid from the box and pulled the alcohol swab out, wiping Xemnas' arm with one arm and snapping the needle before injecting the liquid directly into the muscle. Xemnas flinched, glaring at the blonde with a murderous look, "What exactly are you injecting in my arm Vexen?"

Vexen ignored the question, pulling out a bit of cloth and holding it as he secured it with a bandage, "Stay still and make a fist."

Xemnas glared further at the outright insubordination, "….You better be doing something right Vexen." He clenched his hand into a fist, making his veins come to the surface as Vexen flicked lightly at the skin above the inside of his elbow.

Vexen rolled his eyes lightly, "I'm sorry, who was it who made the perfect replica?"

Xemnas snarled back, "You mean the failed replica that started changing sex?"

Vexen looked up, "No, the one sleeping in the other room." He then adjusted his position to hover over Xemnas' arm as he stuck the needle in an enlarged vein with a grimace as he injected a different fluid with a sigh and pulled it gently out, wiping the skin and attaching another gauze and bandage. He set the needle down in the alcohol with the other syringe to sterilize them and pulled the stool close in order to sit across from the two. He cracked his knuckles and then cracked his neck with a low groan, his arthritis was kicking in, "You will need to wait again for another hour; I will see if this works."

Saix screeched, "VEXEN YOU'RE EXPERIMENTING ON HIM?"

Vexen covered his ears, "It is not my fault! There aren't textbooks on male pregnancy you fool!"

Saix growled, "If this doesn't work, I'll rip your limbs off one by one."

Xemnas laid his head on Saix's shoulder, his eyelids closing slowly, "…..Yes, I approve of that."

* * *

Vexen rolled the small machine over Xemnas' stomach as Xemnas continued to give him dubious looks as his torso complete with all organs slowly made its way on the screen, Saix's eyes squinted as he tried to place where everything was in a failed way, "Fuck I should have taken a class, Vexen what the fuck am I looking at?"

Xemnas let out a low chuckle, kissing Saix's head as he smiled, "Vexen if you would."

Vexen glared at Saix for being ignorant and pointed, "Bladder, rectum, stomach, liver, kidneys, heart, lungs-"

Saix pointed to a large blob between his stomach and bladder, "Then what is-"

"A fake uterus."

Saix mocked the word with his lips, as if tasting it in his disbelief, "…..a fake…uterus?"

Xemnas blinked slowly, a bit amazed as well as he looked at the screen, "….Vexen, you have impressed me. Do explain."

Vexen smirked, weaving his fingers together, "Well, as I was talking about amphibians, I injected you with a large amount of female hormones. But not enough to give you any visible changes; I altered the hormones to help adjust to the DNA I implanted, which help a frog change from having male reproductive organs to female, in other words, you just grew a place to house the fetus. However, even after all the research and thought, I cannot even begin to imagine how the pregnancy occurred in the first place."

Saix blushed lightly, "…I am a bit confused as well but Kingdom Hearts said-"

Vexen interrupted, "I'm sorry, are you attempting to tell me a celestial body composed of various hearts had a conversation with you?"

Saix growled, his ears flicking back, "I _am_ the Luna Diviner…..moron."

Xemnas pulled Saix back next to him, "Settle down ladies, settle down. The fact that this is happening is reason enough for a bit of celebration and disbelief. Vexen, I hope you will assist me throughout the process and inform the others in the most…flattering way possible."

Xemnas turned to his mate, looking up into the golden eyes, "Saix….I expect you will also help me through this, being that I can openly blame you for this whole affair."

Saix nodded, "Of course….but you are…you are happy then Sir?"

Xemnas shrugged his shoulders, "I think I will be happy when this is settled and done. I cannot place my hopes on something so small that can be destroyed if I accidently fall or even have something in my genes that prevent it from maturing."

Saix frowned, "Don't talk like that Sir, please…don't. If the Goddess made this happen, then she will keep it alive."

Xemnas stroked his face with a low grumbling hum, "You are so …..sweet…when you get that devote look in your eyes."

Saix blushed and leaned into the hand, "Sir…..I…I…also had another vision."

Xemnas looked at him immediately, "….Of what?"

Saix smiled, "We..had to cut our hair."

Xemnas gasped, reaching up to clutch his hair with a sad look, "My hair? Why would I do that?"

Saix grinned, running a hand through his silver locks with a low purr, "Oh Sir, it wasn't your choice. Selene cut your hair for you."

Xemnas blinked slowly, "Selene?" Then his mind clicked slower than usual and he smiled softly, "It's going to be a girl?"

Saix nuzzled his cheek, "Yes. Selene means moon."

Xemnas grinned, "Well, I suppose we don't need to think of a name since we…already thought of one." He scratched his head weakly, "I don't exactly get the time space difference…but I like Selene….it's beautiful, like you."

Saix purred, kissing his lips softly, "Mmm….she'll be a mix of us both."

Xemnas whined, "You got to see her? Tell me."

Saix giggled, nibbling and sucking playfully on Xemnas' lower lip, "It'll be a nice surprise, she'll be even more beautiful when I get to hold her like a good Daddy."

Xemnas scoffed, "…Mommy."

"Daddy…."

"Mommy."

"Daddy….you're obviously the mom."

Vexen coughed to clear the air, "The mother is typically the one who carries the child."

Saix threw his arms up in the air, "BURN! Burn! Ha!" He poked Xemnas in his cheek with a smirk, "I win, you're the mommy, you get to give the baby milk and dress her up and wipe her butt and feed her and I get to go to work."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, "I'm your boss and I say you're Mommy."

"…SNAP!" All three members turned to a little silverette with green eyes grinning at them with ducky pajamas on, "…..Pwned."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "….What did he just say?"

Vexen put on his glasses again and pulled over his computer, the sound of his fingers clicking the only sound in the room, "It appears 'snap' means 'good comeback' and that 'pwned' which is derived from the phase 'owned' means that you have got verbally emasculated."

Xemnas grinned, "I agree with the replica, that was quite a good 'pwning.'"

Saix frowned, giving the replica a low growl, glaring at him as he stood over by Vexen to tug on his sleeve, "Daddy, I had a bad nightmare. The whole castle was shaking again and moose were making these weird groaning sounds."

Xemnas and Saix grew quiet immediately and Vexen smirked, patting the little boy on the head, "It's alright. We found the moose in the castle and Xigbar shot it, so the animal will not be making anymore noise."

Repliku sniffled lightly, "….Okay. Tell Xiggy thanks." His fluffy bunny slippers shuffled against the ground as he opened the door and disappeared back into his bedroom to sleep.

Xemnas coughed awkwardly, "….We'll try to be quieter."

Vexen snorted, "And you owe me for the vibrations knocking half of my chemicals onto the ground. Also you gave Demyx a complex about Lexaeus because he thinks that every time Lexaeus will fart, the whole castle shakes. So he keeps following Lexaeus around and warning him not to eat beans."

Saix snorted weakly, "Only Demyx would put the castle shaking and Lexaeus together."

Vexen rolled his eyes, "Yes. You really need to give Demyx 'the talk.'"

Xemnas rolled his eyes back, "I'm not his parent, I don't have to do that."

Saix shrugged as well and then thought about it, "….Hm, maybe we could have Xigbar explain it…and give him some porn. I know Xigbar has a large porn stash that Luxord raids from time to time."

Vexen made a disgusted face then wrote down a scribble of notes to assign the 'mission' to Xigbar, who more than likely would have the most fun ever by teaching Demyx. Vexen sighed softly, "….I'm a bit curious where you will be keeping this new child if and when it shows up."

Both males looked at each other curiously and looked up in order to think about it. Saix frowned, "What if she has a moon element? I don't think my room would be the best. Besides, Superior you have a huge room and if I moved into your room we could use mine for…'personal uses' and storage."

Xemnas smirked, "I see where you're going with this. I wouldn't mind you moving in with me~….and having the baby there too~"

Vexen cleared his throat again, "You have quite a lot of shopping to do Superior in order to get the room prepared for a child."

Saix smirked and struck a victorious pose, "Psh! I went shopping last night and yesterday and all those bags have the necessary supplies."

Xemnas made a worshipping motion, "Oh my beautiful and smart lover~ How lucky I am to have you~"

Saix licked his cheek, "You are lucky…I am quite beautiful and handsome and should be worshipped."

Vexen let out a gagging sound that they both ignored. Saix nuzzled Xemnas' neck with a happy sound, moving to straddle Xemnas when Vexen let out a loud shout, "Ah! No! Not until he is completely free of baby!"

Saix turned to glare at Vexen and Xemnas gave him a look of disbelief, "What?...We can't have sex?"

Vexen made a 'no wai' motion with his hands, "I would not under any circumstances advise it. I will most likely need to give him a C-section and he does not need his 'birth canal' worked at all. I am afraid that you might damage the fetus by the same way it was implanted."

Xemnas whined pathetically, "…Oh this is horrible! How will I last!"

Saix kissed his lips lightly, "Sir~ We can always do other things."

Vexen cleared his throat once more, "Nothing too strenuous, perhaps some kind of yoga so that he doesn't get too fat but nothing that might put him in physical stress and damage whatever chance of unnatural life may happen."

Saix sighed and sat on Xemnas' legs with a loud huff, "….Fine."

Xemnas growled low, "I will need to sufficiently research the sexual acts we may commit to without actually engaging in anal intercourse."

Vexen muttered low, "Oh joy."

* * *

A/N: …Vexen is kind of a buzzkill but I love him.


	19. First Signs

A/N: Wow…I can't believe I've stretched this story so far. XD. And the baby isn't even here yet!

For Nutrition I'm studying pregnancy things, so it helps when writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything against specific gaming companies, despite their obvious repetitious problems.

Movie/Uploading idea for XII comes from _Chokarrie_~

* * *

Chapter 19: First Signs

* * *

Xemnas crouched low as he peered into the large refrigerator with a hungry stomach growl, "…So…hungry."

He plucked out a jar of pickles, a huge jar of peanut butter and the hot dogs sitting on the top shelf with a successful fridge-raiding smirk, "…Got ya." He dipped the hot dog into the pickle juice and chewed slowly, broken out of his food trance with the sound of tapping. He slowly turned around and frowned, "…."

Saix sighed, tapping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms, "You're busted. Put the food down and sit at the table, you know what Vexen said."

Xemnas pouted, the hotdog still sticking out of his mouth as he looked at him. Saix rolled his eyes and yanked the mystery meat out of his mouth and threw it in the garbage with a grimace, "Stop trying to arouse me, it won't work." He turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Xemnas, put your shirt on."

Xemnas whined, rubbing his face against Saix's cheek, "But Saiiiiixxxxx~ If I can't have that meat can I have yours instead?" He kissed Saix's cheek and wrapped his arms around Saix's body, pulling him closer with a small whine.

Saix smirked and kissed his lips back, pressing his hand against the small bit of fat around his stomach, "Oh Xemnas, you are getting desperate." He frowned, cupping the other man's cheeks as he kissed his lips again, "Weren't you nauseated all morning?"

Xemnas shook his head, obviously lying, "No…." His face then contorted into a face of disgust and he moaned in pain, covering his mouth and looking around.

Saix walked over to the fridge and grabbed a fresh lemon and pulled out a knife from the drawer, leaning Xemnas' head over the place where he had the fruit, "It's supposed to help if you smell a fresh cut lemon."

Xemnas moaned in pain until the scent of the fresh lemon was waved just under his nose and he was surprisingly better, "….That's odd."

Saix shrugged, "It's one of those urban legends factually supported. I got a few of those pregnancy books to keep you healthy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of hard candies, "You should suck on these too, they'll help curb things while I make you a healthy small breakfast."

Xemnas whined, "But I want to suck on something else-" a cinnamon candy was shoved into his mouth and he blinked, swishing the candy around in his cheeks, "-oo…..I like this." He sucked gently on the candy as he sunk into the chair, watching Saix pull out an apron and wrap a small blue apron marked 'Saix's' and unknowingly marked 'Sweet-ass' on the back strip that tied the back. Xemnas grinned at it, it was a nice gift he gave him in his first year of the Organization, "…Damn right."

Saix blinked and turned around, "Damn right what?" He raised an interest brow at the supposed 'innocent' silverette sitting at the table and batting amber eyes at him. Saix pecked his forehead and ran a hand through his silky hair with a smile, "Okay, I'll just blame that on the baby. I guess it's natural to act a little odd in the adjustment- XEMNAS!" He jumped up as his ass was squeezed and glared. The other man smirked back at him and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, only earning him another glare in return.

Saix shook his head, "I can't believe you Xemnas. Think about the baby okay?" Xemnas gave him a dull look and leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms, watching Saix turn around and started to cut up some fruit, making sure to take a banana and cut it deliberately into small pieces with Xemnas watching.

"…..Aww…."

He then pulled out some crackers and set them on the side and poured him a glass of whole milk before setting the small meal in front of Xemnas as the man leaned on his elbows with a low sigh, picking up small bits and placing them on his tongue in what he assumed was a seductive manner. Saix rolled his eyes, "Just eat your food and I'll give you a blowjob later."

Xemnas started to shovel food in his mouth with a moan of eagerness, thinking that if he got the food down quicker Saix would literally jump over the table and tackle him. Saix made a disgusted expression as Xemnas wiped his mouth with a grin, "Now~"

Saix sighed and picked up his dishes, "Good, now you can go on the treadmill to keep your weight to a healthy level."

Xemnas squealed, "What? What about my promised blowjob?"

Saix shrugged, "I lied. Get moving Fatty." Xemnas glared at him as Saix purposefully helped him to his feet, "Now come along my dear~"

Xemnas fixed a hard glare at him as Saix wove his arm around one of Xemnas' in order to lead him to the exercise room with a low purr, "Now now Xemnas, don't be like that. The more you stay in shape now the easier it'll be to lose the water weight and such later."

Xemnas frowned, "….you keep acting like I'm a balloon."

Saix smirked, "Oh but you are going to be a balloon. A nice, tan, fuckable balloon." He reached behind and squeezed his ass and then frowned, "…Your ass is getting bigger too!"

Xemnas leaned his head back and did a mock-cry, "Stop picking on me!"

Saix pushed him into the room, "Well you better exercise Bitch!" He then shut the door behind him, throwing in a spare shirt and pushed a chair under the handle for added measure, knowing that Xemnas wouldn't portal out of the room until he finished what Saix had said.

* * *

Lexaeus quirked a brow at the chair under the handle of the door as he removed it, his towel on his shoulder as he walked into the room, "S…Superior?"

He didn't know exactly what to say as the pregnant man sat on the treadmill and had another one running, simply to lie to Saix about doing the exercise as he used his power to rig the other machine. Lexaeus frowned a bit, "Sir…I believe you are supposed to actually walk on the treadmill."

Xemnas pouted as he was busted for the second time in the day and got up to his feet and started the treadmill he was sitting on, "…Saix send you?"

Lexaeus sighed, "Yes. And here I doubted his reasoning and yet I find you here acting like a child. He is going to keep monitoring you like this if you don't just follow his instructions."

Xemnas looked over as Lexaeus started to lift weights slowly, eyeing the tan man with a bit of doubt, "…I'm sorry to have to do this to you Sir."

Xemnas picked up his speed on the treadmill with a deep sigh, "…..I don't like being bossed around."

The redhead let out a snort, "I noticed." He was benching a lot of weight when he looked over to see Xemnas had stopped and paused the machine, holding his stomach. Lexaeus set the weight back on its holder and moved slowly over to his leader with raised brows, "Sir? Are you alright? Do you want me to get Saix or Vexen?"

Xemnas shook his head, his breath uneven as he frowned, "..I..it's…like..I …I can feel her." Lexaeus wasn't the best with science and pregnancies so he decided to get a second opinion, "Zexion?"

The young nobody portalled into the room and closed his Lexicon slowly, kneeling next to Xemnas as he placed his hand over Xemnas' forehead, "He doesn't have a fever but his breathing is very labored, perhaps he exerted himself too much?"

Xemnas leaned against the exercise equipment's side and closed his eyes slowly, tugging the spare shirt on as a shudder passed through his body.

Lexaeus shook his head, "No. He didn't, I was watching him, he was going at a moderate walking pace that wouldn't of put him at a stressed state. He was at peak shape beforehand."

Zexion tugged Xemnas up as best as he could, "Sir, try walking."

Xemnas walked a few feet while holding his head with a low groan, "…Zexion….is it..possible that it can develop at an accelerated rate?" Both nobodies followed behind him with Lexaeus following him closely, hoping that Xemnas wasn't stressing himself too much yet able to catch the nobody if something happened.

Zexion grabbed Xemnas' hand and pressed his thumb against his wrist for a pulse, "It could be possible Sir. I am not in the mood to doubt anything. Saix's abilities do give him remarkable healing power and your abilities are based around mental capacity. It is highly likely the combination could be volatile and that being well, male, could also be the cause…obviously. Your body is rearranging in order to get assimilated to the new small being you have inside you. It is usual for the 'mother' to have cramps."

Xemnas held his stomach lightly, grimacing as it seemed his stomach was caving in and expanding, the sensation of large gas pockets in his body, "…Cramps ….?"

Zexion continued, "Yes. It would be usual for the uterus and female reproductive organs to stretch and move around, getting ready for birth. But I'm not exactly sure why you would need to go through that because you don't have a …birth canal…unless…well….it is how it…got there….then…well…."

There was an awkward silence that followed as Lexaeus and Zexion both looked at Xemnas with a bit of morbid curiosity as the pregnant male glared back at them, "…..Shut the fuck up."

Lexaeus frowned, "We didn't say anything-"

"Ha ha you're gonna poop out a baby!"

Zexion blinked at the replica at its sudden interruption, "…Hello Repliku."

Xemnas whacked the replica upside the head as the smaller silverette winched, "Ouch! I'm gonna tell Daddy on you! Preggo!" He rubbed his head weakly as tears brimmed in his eyes and he pouted, "Daddy wanted you to check in."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you just tell me that before you decided to say such vulgar things?"

Repliku shrugged a little, "…..I don't really like you."

Zexion raised his eyebrows at the replica's blatant honesty and Lexaeus made a large shooing motion to the replica in an attempt to save it from a pregnant Xemnas' wrath. The replica did not see either motion and instead crossed his arms with a cocky grin, "Now that you're fat I guess that means the smurf one is in charge!"

Xemnas reached out and picked up the replica by the back of his spandex suit, "It's about time I dealt with you." The replica's eyes widened in fear at what he assumed would be a dusking or more lethal punishment- like his Playstation being taken away- and was surprised when he was carried to Vexen's labs and promptly forced to watch the History Channel for a day, a punishment worth than death in the replica's eyes. With that finished Xemnas went back and sat next to the blonde scientist with a sad expression, "Vexen, how can I get rid of these horrible cramps?"

Vexen blinked, lowering his glasses at the surprisingly whining tone, "You could try asking Larxene as she _is_ the only one of us to actually experience them every month for years."

Xemnas frowned, "…..Yes I suppose…." He got up and turned, mumbling a mental note, "He's rubbing off on you."

Vexen cocked his head to one side looking inquisitively up at the other man, "Hm, who?"

Xemnas snarled, "That replica, he keeps getting snarky and uppity to me. You better teach him the chain of command around here."

Vexen laughed lightly, "Oh don't worry about that Sir, it's just a small phase. He's going through a prepubescent time so it's to be expected that his personality is now becoming a bit off-putting to say the least. I would recommend being a bit nicer to him and he'll reciprocate."

Xemnas glared at him, "I need to be nice to him? He obviously doesn't know who pays the bills and makes sure the electricity runs into his room so he can play all those stupid games with those androgynous characters and their huge swords and lack of a consistent plotline."

Vexen shrugged, "I don't know. I'm still new to the parenting thing myself but perhaps practicing on Repliku will help you with your child when she arrives." He then tapped his chin, "And you're right about his videogames, I really need to cut down on buying games from that one company."

"Yes. Try something good like Nintendo or Capcom instead of Square Enix."

"Will do Sir. Have fun talking with Larxene."

* * *

Xemnas knocked lightly on the door with a withheld grimace, talking to Larxene about feminine issues was the exact last thing he wanted to do today.

Larxene whipped open the door and roared, "What is it Marluxia!- Oh!...Superior…To what do I owe this honor?" The sarcasm was just rolling off her tongue as she eyed the large man with a suspicious look.

Xemnas stepped past her into her room as Larxene grit her teeth together at the blatant disrespect of personal space and property, "Oh do come in."

Xemnas then moved to sit on a fluffy black ottoman and frowned, watching the Savage Nymph sit on her desk chair across from him, her laptop was open and flashing neon symbols of a title to a yaoi website that Xemnas himself bookmarked ..wondering where images of Saix and himself continued to derive from, "Well now I have an answer to that mystery."

Larxene shut her laptop with a snarl, "What? You want a cut of the profits or something?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Profits? How much do you make?"

Larxene cracked her knuckles and leaned back with a small smirk, "100 munny per 10 minute download, 700 for the whole movie, 800 for movie plus poster shots, 900 for the whole set and one of your boxers."

Xemnas frowned, "….So that's where they have been going."

Larxene cackled, "Yeah, you won't believe what these internet people will buy. Anyhow, since you're obviously not here for that. What _are_ you here for?"

Xemnas sighed, looking at the ground, "I have cramps."

"Cramps?"

Xemnas looked at the wall instead of meeting her eyes, "Yes. Cramps. How do I get rid of them?"

Larxene burst of laughing, "Oh yeah! I keep forgetting your little bun in the butt-oven! Yeah but you need a heating pad."

"Heating pad?"

"Yes…..are you going to keep repeating me?"

"Repeating you?"

"….Are you doing this on purpose?"

"What on purpose?"

"…The thing.."

"Indeed."

Larxen sighed, hanging her head in defeat and scrambling to rummage through her drawer and throwing him two bottles, "Heating pad, 2 of these blue pills and 5 of these red ones. Just follow the instructions on the back and get out of here."

Xemnas pocketed the pills with a bit of disinterest as he raised himself up and left the room, still baffled at how Larxene managed to get into his room and take these naked pictures of himself. Then he decided it was probably better Saix was moving in with him as Saix woke up at the smallest sound.

"…Things keep getting more and more curious."

* * *

A/N:….I fucking love Repliku. Out of all the characters I've RPed as he is still one of my absolute favs.


	20. Bonding with Ku'

A/N: *pumps fists* Hooray Chapter 20 already! As I'm uploading day by day I might actually finish it this month…or not…depending on how much I'm stretching the story.

Disclaimer: My jokes are purely my own opinion and for laughs, do not take them to heart

* * *

Chapter 20: Bonding with Ku'

* * *

Xemnas sighed, standing in front of the large doors of the mall and took a deep breath, "Why am I here?"

"Because you're fat and getting fatter?"

Xemnas glared at the little replica, "Pray tell, why are you joining me on this adventure?"

Repliku shrugged lightly, "Apparently you're in danger by yourself because your butt is so fat it could get stuck in doors and I need to push you in when you get stuck with like a broom and go 'Git' in thar!'" The replica made himself giggle and grinned up at his fellow silverette, who was not amused at all.

Xemnas pushed the door and strode inside, his joey-pouch hidden by a large hoodie that Lexaeus had graciously provided, "Stop acting like I'm fat."

Repliku followed behind him and poked the large belly hidden by the loose clothing, "Excuse me? What's this then?'

Xemnas smacked his hands away with a glare, "How about if you behave I'll get you a new game system?"

Repliku's eyes lit up, "Keep talking old woman."

Xemnas' glare hardened.

"Old….man?"

"…"

"…Xemnas?"

"Getting there."

"…Sir?"

"That's better."

Repliku grinned a little and followed behind him, "Oh my god! Can I get the LoZ bundle for the 3DS?"

Xemnas turned to look at him with a quirked brow as the replica was hooked around his right arm and tugging, green eyes wide with puppy tears. A passing woman in the mall smiled, "Aww….what a cute little boy. You are a lucky father."

Xemnas blinked stupidly as did Repliku as he managed to mutter out, "Thanks?"

Repliku sniffled when the strange woman drifted away and looked back up at him, "You know..LoZ….Link, he kind of looks like your boyfriend?"

Xemnas smirked, "Oh?"

Repliku grinned, "Yeah _Legend of Zelda_-"

Xemnas frowned, "Oh that. I don't play crap." A passing group of nerds let out surprised gasps and glared at Xemnas, then lost whatever small attempt at a backbone they could muster when they realized the tall nobody could kick their asses.

Repliku crossed his arms, "Hey, it's not crap, it's awesome."

Xemnas snorted, "I fucking doubt that."

Repliku smirked up at him, "How about a bet?"

Xemnas looked down in interest, "A bet?"

Repliku giggled, "Okay, you get me that bundle and buy the new Zelda game for the Wii that we have sitting in the Grey Area and if you do not like it, I'll pay you back for the bundle and game. But if you do like it, then I get the bundle and you have to play the game with me every day! Deal?"

Xemnas frowned and crossed his arms, a bit surprised at the challenge but not one to be insulted, "Fine. Deal."

* * *

Xemnas lifted up a pair of sweatpants with a weak expression, "I used to be in such good shape. Now I have a Buddha belly."

Repliku lifted up another pair of pants across from him with a confused look, "…So these pants hide fat bellies?"

Xemnas sighed, "Apparently."

Repliku picked out a smaller pair for his size and wandered over to the fitting room to try it on. Minutes later he came back out with the pair on his shoulder, "I think they're really comfy. It's like. Hey. I'm naked with my penis in my pants and no one knows." He picked lightly at his spandex suit with a grimace, "I think I'm gonna get some, I mean I don't like this suit anymore. It's not legit."

"….Legit? How is it not legitimate?"

"Legit. It means like…cool you know?"

"….I do not know." Xemnas held up two pairs, "Which color?"

Repliku shrugged, "Does it really matter?" He picked up the pair of hot pink sweatpants, "Does that gay guy shop here?"

"…..Who?"

"The gay one."

"….Saix and I are the only gay men in the Organization."

"WHAT? What about the pink-haired guy?"

Xemnas snorted, "Sadly no he is not, he is just an insult to straight men everywhere. More likely he's some sort of hermaphrodite…or bisexual or something."

Repliku laughed, putting the pants over his spandex in a mocking gesture, "Oh look I have flowers and my hair is pink and my name is Marloooooooossshhhhhaaaaaa."

Xemnas laughed, "His name is ridiculous."

Repliku added, "Yeah, he smells like a woman's perfume store!"

Xemnas placed two black sweatpants over his arm and several gray ones and made his way towards the fitting room, "It is stupid, poor Zexion can barely breathe around him. Wait here on this chair, I'll be out in a second."

Repliku wiggled in his seat with a sigh, watching a few men going in and out of the fitting rooms with a mocking look. Half of them were giving him weird looks so he decided to do the mature thing and stick out his tongue and pull up his eyelids like a normal adult. A man with a scar on his face glared at him, "Excuse me, don't you have something better to do?"

Repliku smirked and took a standing stance, "Oh yeah? This coming from a guy wearing fur on his coat and pants that show off his really small penis?"

The brunette flipped his hair back in place with an apathetic expression, "Aren't your parents around to ground you or something?"

Repliku countered, "Didn't your parents teach you how to dress?"

The young man glared back at him, "I was raised in an orphanage."

Repliku shrugged his shoulders, "Guess that's why you're so messed up."

The young man turned finally to face the small silverette and opened his mouth when he was knocked unconscious as Xemnas' door opened to smack him in the back of the head and he dropped cold. Xemnas blinked and kicked at his body, "Oh….ooopps."

Repliku pushed at his body with his foot, "We should probably leave."

Xemnas nodded and led the way out of the room as he stood in line at the check-out counter with Repliku standing behind him. Xemnas set his pants on the counter when he was finished and the woman rang them up as Xemnas reached back to pick out his wallet, pulling out the necessary munny. His items were bagged and he moved to one side while Repliku put up his shirts and pants as the lady slowly rang them up. Xemnas raised a brow at the graphic T-shirts that he put on the counter and then watched the young man pull out his wallet adorned with little moogles on it and pull out some munny with a low sigh. Xemnas didn't need to be an expert to see Repliku hadn't added in the proper tax and he scratched his head nonchalantly, pulling out a few munny and setting it on top of the other's only bills. The woman rung it up and handed Repliku his bags and shoved his receipt inside with a small smile, "Have fun Sweetie, your Daddy is such a nice man."

Repliku blushed and mumbled a thanks as he followed Xemnas out of the store and towards the game store with a sullen expression, "…..Thanks."

Xemnas smiled but Repliku couldn't see it, "It's fine. I enjoyed hearing someone's masculinity being ripped apart. It's music to my ears~"

* * *

Xemnas gently inserted the game disc into the system as he stood back and slipped on the Wii remote onto his hand, securing the strand around his wrist and holding the Nunchuk in his other hand as he took a fighting stance. Repliku pulled up a chair to watch as Xemnas within an hour had singlehandedly beat several levels and was most definitely losing his bet.

Repliku grinned as he paused the game, "So does that mean you like it?"

Xemnas wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Yes. You win. I never knew I'd enjoy watching a nice elf man in tights~ I should get Saix to cosplay as him!"

Repliku blinked, "I guess you could." He picked up his new 3DS with a victorious grin as he started to click his thumbs wildly and press buttons as he played his new favorite game. Saix peeked in the room and watched Xemnas bonding with the other silverette over a game with a small smile as he moved to shut the door, brushing off his apron. He knocked on the door, "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Saix blinked at the outfit sitting on the bed, "I don't…understand…"

Xemnas grinned, tapping his fingers together in an evil fashion, "Just put it on."

Saix sighed softly, "Fine."

* * *

Repliku ran out in a matching costume with Xemnas grinning as Repliku ran down the hallway, "For cossssppllllaayyy!"

Saix rolled his eyes and followed the boy as Xemnas eyed him from behind, "…Xemnas stop staring at my ass."

Xemnas grinned, "I can't help it. Its in tights and its sexy and I like it and you owe me a blowjob my dear. Do not think I forgot."

Saix moved over to look at him slowly, "Tell me then. Why am I dressed up like a videogame character then?"

Xemnas shrugged, "Because I like staring at your ass in tights."

"You never change."

"Nope. Now while the runt's away, get on your knees and suck on my _Skyward Sword_~"

* * *

A/N: I've never played any LoZ games, pardon my failure XD.

Who was the mystery angsty teen?


	21. Lovely Lady Lumps

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I really want to recommend you reviewing instead of just favoriting and alerting my stories because as a writer it really helps me improve. I know how awkward it can feel to write a heartfelt review for the first time if you're one of the users who doesn't write and simply reads fanfiction, but it's actually really nice for the authors because we feel a deeper connection to the audience we're sharing the story with – sorry for this, I just felt that some of you might be scared to do this but I don't bite XD.

Hitting that wall for writers so I'm speeding up the pregnancy...which I always do.

* * *

Chapter 21: Lovely Lady Lumps

* * *

Xemnas placed his hand on his stomach, feeling as the small body within kicked at his palm with some determined ferocity, "Saix, come here."

The bluenette turned to look with a raised brow as he reached across the king-sized bed and set his hand on the exposed round stomach, "What am I waiting for- Oh!" He gasped, running his thumb and forefinger against Xemnas' protruding bellybutton as the baby kicked again and Saix grinned, "…I wonder if she knows it's us." Xemnas shrugged lightly, placing his hand over Saix's as he leaned against his shoulder. It was a calm atmosphere as they both settled back into the bed, the baby not causing Xemnas to wake up violently like two days prior. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillow while his breathing evened out, causing Saix to smile and place little kisses along his neck and chest, as Xemnas was now back to his old habit of going shirtless to bed as his stomach made it virtually impossible to get comfortable.

Xemnas had finally become confident on being what Saix defined as 'a healthy fat' and now was not as subconscious about everyone continuously pointing out what flaws he had now gained. For a perfectionist like himself the added weight was a major set-back because he knew the second the child was out of his body he would need to exercise to get any excess weight off and get his body back into that peak muscled condition that caused Saix to pant like a bitch in heat. Xemnas opened his eyes slowly and placed his hand a bit higher, running his thumb across a perky nipple with a slight frown as the skin pulsed with some sort of increased sensitivity.

He didn't notice Saix roll over to face him until a soft finger ran up from his stomach to his nipple causing his breath to hitch and he bit on his lower lip with a pathetic whine. His toes curled and he tugged Saix closer, kissing him somewhat needy as his hormones continued to fluctuate and heighten with the light strokes across his abdomen. Saix purred and leaned over, licking one nipple and teasing it with his tongue as Xemnas' back arched and he managed to let out a mumbled moan of need and grabbed at Saix somewhat desperately in order to alleviate his sexual problem. Saix smirked softly at the other man and pressed his lips against his chest, working around the nipple in a circle and kissing the tender skin with little amounts of concentrated affection that had the pregnant man's head spinning.

Xemnas was hard and uncomfortable now as the erection was managing to rub against his swollen stomach and causing him to feel like his body might explode if not touched immediately. When his hand drifted below the covers to please himself Saix quickly intercepted it and placed his own hand over the tan one, running his thumb from his tip to base with a happy purr. Saix pumped him very gently, running his tongue lightly over the exposed nubs and kissing under his neck, sucking on the sensitive collarbone and to the side of his armpit. Xemnas was surprised when the touches led him to moan a bit wantonly when they could be interpreted as a soft massage if he was not totally nude under the covers. A few minutes later Xemnas managed to get to his completion as Saix licked away the remnants of the whole affair and nuzzled against his side with a soft reassuring smile.

* * *

Xemnas drifted off to sleep somewhere around three in the morning when his eyes shot open as surges of pain hit him from his legs up to his chest. He gasped loudly and gripped the bed-sheets with a low whimper as Saix woke up, "Xemnas?..."

Xemnas could barely speak as his eyebrows knitted together and he was suddenly sweating, the cramps seemingly magnified to hellish extremes as his toes spread and curled desperately trying to control the waves of pain surging through his body, "Saix….help…"

He didn't know what was going on, a normal birth would be in a couple of weeks and that was for a human child, unless maybe a nobody child could be produced in less time. He wondered briefly if the werewolf genes could accelerate the process as his back felt like it was splitting in half as he cried out.

His bladder let go and he felt his sheets become damp as he kicked weakly, Saix managing to loop his arms from behind and lift him up, carrying him to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and washed him off before draining the tub quickly and calling for Vexen. The blonde scientist seemed none too pleased at the sight of the pregnant man completely nude and writhing in pain but he put that aside to place his two devices against Xemnas' stomach as he nodded to himself more than anything.

Saix growled out a question, "Dammit Vexen! What the fuck is happening to him?"

Xemnas let out another cry of anguishing pain as he bucked weakly, knocking the two devices off and thankfully into the now empty tub as Saix was forced to hold Xemnas down against the porcelain shape. Vexen recovered the devices and pocketed them quickly, making a motion that could not be interpreted in the panic as he quickly spat out, "I'm getting the supplies, hold him down!"

Vexen disappeared into a portal and reappeared in less than three minutes with a cart with wheels and multiple medical equipment attached to it as he turned a switch on and pulled out a mask. The mask was secured to a tank of knock-out gas as he placed the gas over Xemnas' mouth and asked him to count backwards. The silverette couldn't even manage out a number through the pain and instead clenched his eyes closed and gripped Saix's hand for dear life as his grip slowly weakened as the gas started to take effect.

* * *

Vexen wrapped the little body in a pink blanket as he had cut and secured the umbilical cord, wiping the baby free of any fluids before handing her to Saix. Saix held her in his arms softly, ignoring the small lump on the cart that was covered by a towel soaked in blood.

Xemnas was still asleep, his mind drifting in and out of consciousness as he finally opened his eyelids slowly to a large light fixed in the center of his vision.

"Oh sorry about that," Vexen clicked off the light and tugged up the blanket on Xemnas' bed as Xemnas started to realize he was back in his room on new sheets and Saix was sitting next to him cradling something.

His hopes were almost dashed when he saw the lump on the table, "…What…what is that?"

Vexen looked over to the bloody mass with a small grimace as he tugged off the gloves he had on and threw them in the trash, "It appears to be what I would call the remnants of her twin. It seems that as the baby was never a true person and was going to be born a nobody, her heart was separated in the womb like a twin and formed a heartless. However, the heartless did not survive and instead gave up its heart to Kingdom Hearts in order for its twin to live. It's kind of sad if you think about it but I wouldn't recommend it, when Kingdom Hearts does get finished you will have a healthy human baby instead of the nobody sitting in Saix's arms."

Xemnas looked over weakly as Saix turned to face him with a soft smile, placing the little bundle into his own arms as his amber orbs met a confused pair of golden ones as the little girl reached both chubby hands up to his face with a low gurgle.

Xemnas smiled and kissed her little forehead, nuzzling his cheek against her own as she giggled, "My little Selene." Her small tuft of silver hair was the major sign of her link to him, as she had pale skin like Saix and eyes to match. His other hand brushed across her cheek and chin, fascinated how such a beautiful little creature could have come from someone like himself. He sighed deeply, leaning his head back as he took in all the senses and smells of his new state. He finally in his mind relinquished the title of manly Superior and instead carried the torch of motherhood, after all, it wasn't so bad.

Saix briefly left the room but he was too caught up in his fleeting female hormones to notice as Saix sat back down with a small bottle and handed it to him. Xemnas adjusted the baby in his arms and placed the bottle against her lips, happy when she began to suckle slowly, her eyes closing as she relaxed and took in all the new scents of her family. Her small toes curled and a very low purr erupted from her throat as she seemed to finish the bottle and after a quick burp she fell asleep.

* * *

Xemnas woke up to the sensation of something pulling on his face and blinked awake to a pair golden eyes looking back into his own eyes as he put two and two together. He frowned softly and picked the little girl up, wondering why she was not in some sort of crib when Saix plucked her out of his grip and set her back between their bodies as he nuzzled her face with a happy purr of his own. Xemnas laid on his side, blocking her from escaping the bed as the two bodies successfully formed a small circle around her and she wiggled and rolled against them, giggling in her excitement at the new discovery of her toes and her ability to try and place them in her mouth. Xemnas raised an eyebrow as he look dubiously at his lover, "Why isn't she in a crib?"

Saix smiled and wiggled a finger in front of Selene's face, watching the little mini-Berserker playfully growl and nom on it softly as she secured her little hands on it, "She started to whimper. I couldn't help it, why would I leave her all alone over there?"

Xemnas didn't know how to reply exactly and gently ran his finger over the small amount of silver hair with a low hum, "I suppose."

Saix leaned down and pecked her cheek, nibbling on the skin with a jovial growl as she burst into giggles and let go of his finger to bat at his face with little growls of her own. Her hands tugged on his nostrils and he smirked at her sudden viciousness as he managed to secure his nose into a life or death baby-tug and let out a victorious sounding coo.

Xemnas watched the whole battle go on in front of him with a smile as he leaned on his one arm in fascination, "Perhaps because she is a werewolf like you, she wants to sleep with her den-mates?"

Saix seemed to consider this as his finger was once again taken away and nommed as the little girl kicked at his hand with her feet and wiggled to get out of her new diaper, wishing to be free to move around like her parents, "It is a possibility. I do not claim to know anything about my past that would be relevant to this. We could always search around or assign Zexion to find information, he's good at those kinds of things."

Xemnas nodded, his eyelids drooping as he let out a small yawn, "We …can do that in the morning. I think it's about time for a nap." He moved closer to Saix and wrapped his arm across Saix's chest and back, the arm encouraging Selene to wiggle against him and nuzzle into his chest as Saix completed the warm circle by pressing his face against Xemnas' shoulder as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: XD I love fluff!

I wrote this from 3:30 AM until like 5:00 AM because I couldn't go back to sleep..._


	22. Joys of Motherhood

A/N: …..O.O I think I'm writing too much now. I think I should be like LittleKuriboh and disappear for a few months "so people's expectations hit outrageous amounts and [I'll] never be able to fulfill them." XD.

Seriously though, I might put off writing more so I can write my Christmas Xemsai, it's not that I don't want to finish, it's that writing daily is more a chore than a pleasure and when it turns into something like that I take a break for new material.

* * *

Chapter 22: Joys of Motherhood

* * *

Saix was definitely amused when Xemnas went from relishing his new status to hating it as promptly within two hours of them earning a well-deserved rest Selene woke up and started howling at the top of her little lungs in order to wake up the two adults. Saix was even more amused as Xemnas seemed to somehow predict being woken up as his eyes fluttered under their lids and he slowly blinked awake as the sound hit his ears and caused him to wake up more thoroughly and roughly, making him a bit cranky.

Xemnas glared at Saix and rolled over, "You deal with it."

Saix smirked and kissed Xemnas' back and shoulders, "But Dear~ She needs to imprint on her mother not me~"

Xemnas looked over his shoulder with another glare at the smooth way Saix put the ball back into his court and groaned loudly, "Fine!"

He got to his feet and plucked up Selene who was wiggling wildly and crying, rubbing at her eyes with her hands as she managed to wail louder and louder. Xemnas moved to the corner of the room and set her on her back with a frown as he slowly undid the diaper and grimaced as the waft of nasty doo-doo hit his nose. He growled, "You barely ate anything! How is this so smelly?"

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands which Xemnas took as a vindictive act against himself as a mark of personal slavery and making him her 'doo-doo wiper', "You little..cutie-pie. I hate not being able to hate you." He pulled the dirty diaper away and rolled it up, throwing it into the trash as he plucked a wet-wipe from the case and wiped her behind before tossing it into the trash as well. Xemnas then picked up the baby powder and shook some on her butt as he smiled, "Oh now you smell better."

She batted at the cloud of powder and pouted, "Nu!"

Xemnas raised a brow as he wiped his hands with antibacterial wash and dried them, "No? You don't want to smell nice?" He leaned down and nuzzled her, giving her butterfly kisses on her face with a small smile, "No?"

Selene whined and reached for the powder with a pout, the reverse psychology working effectively as Xemnas pulled over the baby oil and started to rub her legs and feet with it, causing her to giggle wildly and roll over, "I'm supposed to oil your butt too? I didn't know you deserved the royal treatment."

She wiggled onto her back again and grabbed at his fingers as he rubbed her chest and arms with the oil, making her settle down and let out another purr. He pulled out the new diaper and lifted her legs up, setting her butt back on it and tying the diaper in place with a successful grin. He set his hands on his hips, "I'm the man."

"Woman."

"…Ignore him sweetie he means man." Selene blinked up at him and plucked his finger into his mouth and suckled contently with a happy mewl. He picked her up and bounced her lightly on his hip, cooing softly and making little nomming sounds against her cheeks as she squealed and pushed at his face.

Saix raised a brow from the bed and caught the little babe who was dropped lightly on his stomach as he gasped, "Xemnas!"

Xemnas crawled under the covers and pulled the pillow under his head with a smile, "Time to play with Daddy hmm?" He closed his eyes slowly and smiled as Saix pulled Selene against his chest and nuzzled into her back, sniffing her, "You smell good puppy~"

She cooed back at him, pulling his blue hair into his mouth and mumbling into the locks as he plucked them out of her mouth and back in, grinning at him in her own sweet, gummy way. After a few minutes she tuckered herself out and slowly her eyes drooped as he reached towards Xemnas' back, "Uwah era?"

Xemnas turned around to look at her with a soft smile and he flipped over gently to pull her close, kissing her face, "You want to snuggle with Mommy hmm? Snuggle?" The little girl purred and wound her hand full of silver hair and tugged lightly as she fell asleep, still clutching the hair as she sucked on her other thumb slowly. Saix smiled and leaned over, wrapping his arm over Xemnas' back and kissing his cheek, "What a handsome Mommy."

"…You're such a kiss-ass Daddy."

"…You love it."

* * *

Selene woke up almost exactly at six in the morning, kicking Saix in the face and gurgling loudly, wiggling until Xemnas woke up to feed her. He moved half-awake to get the bottle and managed to stub his toe on the way to the kitchen, spill hot milk on his hand while testing, accidently slip on more spilled milk and then fall flat on his ass when he arrived back in the room with his two most important people blinking at him before bursting out laughing, making him feel worse.

Selene giggled and let out a happy sound, smacking her hands together as Saix set her on Xemnas' lap. Selene reached up and grasped the bottle hungrily, tugging it down and against Xemnas' grip as Xemnas' tired eyes looked down. Saix took a reasonable amount of pity on him and placed the bottle in her mouth and kissed her cheek as she suckled, looking up at him and blinking as she was wide awake. Saix looked over at Xemnas to see him slowly falling on his side and curling in a ball, as Xemnas was not a morning person whatsoever.

With a large whine she whimpered and moved against Saix's hands, making small uncomfortable expressions as Saix tipped her over his knee and patted her back. She let out a loud abrupt burp and whined softly as she pressed her lips together in a repetitious movement, bored as he was dangling over his knee. She looked back at the sleeping Xemnas and grabbed at the air in his direction as Saix picked her up and moved over to the small baby dresser and pulled open a drawer, setting her down in one filled with toys, "Well pick one."

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes and whined, picking up a stuffed seal with a low sound and chewing playfully on his face was she hugged him against her chest. Saix smiled at the small exchange, "Oh? You want Mr. Seal?"

She looked at him curiously and back at her stuffed animal, "oh ea?"

Saix nodded, "Yes. This is Mr. Seal." He poked the seal in the nose as he made a loud squeaking sound, causing her to gasp suddenly and squeeze him tightly, the seal making another loud squeaking noise in response. Selene quickly picked up on the game and gave the stuffed toy a few more squeaks as she rolled around with it and reached her hands up, "uewhup!"

Saix raised a brow, "You want up?"

She seemed to consider the offer for a second as she wiggled her arms at him, "Eah!"

Saix grinned and picked her up, cuddling her in his arms as the seal continued to squeak loudly as she strained and was attempting to possibly kill the stuffed plush with the force of her happy squeeze. Saix shook his finger lightly at her, "No no Selene, be nice to the seal."

The little girl frowned at him and bared her gums with a little growl, making motions towards Xemnas as Saix instead moved further away and sat on the edge of the bed with her resting in his lap quite comfortably, "Sorry sweetie, Mommy needs his sleep alright?"

Selene didn't look happy about this at all and puffed up her cheeks, biting down on her lower lip as he threatened to wake up her mother in her tantrum. Saix's eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do in this situation. He briefly considered giving her a time-out then he put together that she was only a little baby and barely a week old at that. She started to whine desperately and he reached over into the open baby bag next to the bed and rummaged through, producing a binky and popping it between her lips as she suckled quite happily, the binky forcing her to settle down and nest against his stomach. She used her plush as a pillow as her arms tucked around its underside and held it close, Saix's hand stroking her face as she drifted off for a short nap, hopefully long enough that would allow Xemnas the chance to recover his energy from all the exertion of the past few days.

* * *

A/N: I love Selene, she's such a cutie. But she'll never take the spot of my number one Xemsai babe. XD.


	23. We're Missing Something

A/N: Fact – do not….not as an aspiring writer follow my example. I just had to re-read 7 chapters to figure out what the FUCK my story was and WHY it was happening.

Sorry *bows a thousand times* my writing style keeps changing as I advance in my college years and my updating is completely unpredictable.

Word of advice – REVIEW please and give me pro/cons/ideas and AUTHOR ALERT [who knows when I'll disappear next?]

* * *

Chapter 23: We're Missing Something

* * *

"Wua?"

"That's an amazing demonstration of the English vocabulary Xemnas."

One amber eye opened to the sight of two golden ones looking down quite condescendingly at him, "Hm?" Then one instinct went off inside his brain and he jerked up, looking wildly around, "Where?-"

Saix smirked, "I gave her to her uncles…"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"So you see, when Mansex goes all like 'No Xigbar you cannot do that, you shall not pass' you go, 'Oh but Xigbar is the greatest Uncle ever, clearly he deserves any privileges that can be granted' and then Mansex will be like-"

Zexion raised an eyebrow slowly, "You do realize she's a baby and can't understand a WORD you're saying to her?"

Xigbar snorted, "As if! I'm brainwashing her for the future, she'll be my shadow, my inside guy –er- girl, I mean, hey, whoever has the baby's attention has Xemnas wrapped around their finger right?"

Selene blinked cutely and reached up, gripping the eyepatch and snapping it back. Xigbar immediately yelped causing the Berserker babe to giggle hysterically.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" The one-eyed man frowned, "I guess you got Saix's mean streak too, go figure."

Selene raised her hand to slap Xigbar's in an attempt to start patty-cake but the older male saw it as another threat display and pushed her to the far edge of the couch with a doubtful look, "Dude, she's vicious, she just tried to punch me!"

Zexion set his book down and glared, "Xigbar, take yourself AND the baby out of my ROOM."

Xigbar frowned, "How the hell did I get in here anyhow?" He tapped his chin with his finger in thought, "Hmmm."

"NOW!"

"Or what?"

"LEXAEUS!"

"…Shit."

* * *

"So I was saying, 'no wai that could have been MY APRON,' and Demyx was all talking about how the great Xemnas was wearing it and-….is that the baby?"

Larxene snorted over her yaoi comics as she crossed her legs on the bed, "Marly, you're losing it."

The Assassin frowned, "No…seriously, a baby has just appeared on the carpet in your room."

Larxene slowly lowered the comic, eyeing the sudden appearance of the child and regarding it as a foreshadowing of doom, "….." She looked up and frowned, "…I don't see Xigbar."

Marluxia picked up Selene and raised a delicate pink brow, "…Well what do we do with her?" Then he smirked evilly, "I have an idea- OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He whimpered, dropping the babe onto the bed as he cradled his broken finger, "HOW DID SHE DO THAT?"

Larxene moved away from the source of problem and poked at Selene with a hesitant toe, "Hell if I know, get rid of it."

* * *

"So that's my song, it's about sex."

"….Demyx?"

The dirty blonde looked back at the silver-haired replica incredulously, "Yeah?"

Repliku seemed to consider his question for a moment before snorting, "…That was totally lame."

Shattering the Nocturne's hopes and dreams of becoming a rock legend, the infamous and ill-tempered replica skipped in the most manly of fashion down the hallway towards the labs to continue his game when a small whimper broke through the hallway.

He blinked and stopped, "…..Whose there?"

A small yip answered him and he paused, whipping his head around to detect the source of the noise, "Hello!"

"Aeuwha!"

"…..Is that someone gagged again?" A memory of his father drifted into his brain.

"EUWAH!"

The replica covered his ears at the piercing wail, moving to a laundry bin that was currently shaking outside of Marluxia's room. He hesitated before flipping off the top pink shirt to find a teary-eyed Selene looking back at him. She sniffled cutely and reached one chubby hand up towards him.

The replica hunched over and picked her up, letting her tug at his silver hair at her leisure as a small plot began to form inside his head. He computed two things, one- the other members had neglected the Superior's child and left it to fend for itself and two- someone was going to get their asses chewed out about this.

This led Repliku to his third conclusion – shit was going down and he was going to start it.

"Let's go tell Mommy about your wittle problem huh?"

Selene giggled, tugging on the silver strands, oblivious to the evil motive.

* * *

"Xemnas calm down, I left her with Xaldin, he's trustworthy."

The leader glared at him for a moment before his eyes widened.

Saix raised a brow, "Xemnas, you're being an overprotect-"

"Xaldin…what are you doing here?"

The Lancer paused in his munching, wiping the spare mayo from his lips, "What do you mean?"

Saix snarled, "I left you with Selene!"

Xaldin blinked before replying coolly, "No you did not, I have been here eating and reading the news all morning, I left my room on standby."

"STANDBY?"

"Yes, I had Zexion make an illusion of myself sitting on the bed so that Xigbar would stop trying to steal my weapons when I was out."

"SO YOU DON'T HAVE HER?"

"Obviously not, calm down, she has to be in the castle, I mean the only person who could get into my room would be-"

"XIGBAR!"

* * *

The shout resounded throughout the halls as a meeting was called to order to begin the search. All thirteen members of the Organization sat in their appropriate seats as Xemnas addressed the situation, "Selene is missing and I think someone….took her. If you admit to having a hand in this, I promise a small punishment compared to the dusking which will occur if you remain silent." His amber orbs scanned the other members with a threatening look, "Well?"

Xigbar immediately pointed a finger at Marluxia, "His fault!"

The Asssassin snorted, "MY FAULT? Who dropped a baby in Larxene's room?"

Larxene nodded, "Only ONE person could do that!"

Zexion closed his book with a low sigh, "Xigbar had her first."

"SNITCH!"

Xemnas held up his hand for silence, "Yes Zexion? Go on."

"But he left with her after I told him to get out of my room."

Saix was practically racked with guilt, how stupid he had acted! Falling for one of Zexion's illusions! It wasn't as if the Lancer was practically talkative but a simple, "Mmmhmm I will?" That acceptance had been too easy!

Marluxia was sweating under the pressure when Xigbar admitted to dropping the baby in Larxene's room, "Okay okay!" He held up his hands defensively, "I might have…per chance…dropped her in the laundry bin outside my room to shut her up." He just missed an ethereal blade cutting off his head as he jumped from the chair into a newly created portal as he fled.

"SEARCH! I swear if there's ONE hair missing-"

* * *

"So like I said, this guy, Link, is apparently going to have sex with this chick, Zelda whose actually a man whose actually a woman."

"Gah?"

"Yeah right? How confusing is that? Then in this game, there's this guy with this HUUUGGGEE sword who goes around killing people because he thinks a rock is his mother. Weird right?"

"Gah!"

"Yep. You know baby, you understand me."

"Gah?"

"…..Too bad you're like…a baby."

"Ehua…." Selene giggled and gave him a sloppy baby kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah I guess I like you too, you're pretty cool." He raised his hand to give the baby a small fist-pump and lifted Selene's little hand to reciprocate the gesture, "We're like bros now you know."

"Oo?"

"Yep, bros."

* * *

The meeting reconvened an hour later with no one finding anything. Xemnas was rubbing his temples in frustration, "Where haven't we checked?"

Vexen went over the castle map, "Attics, closets, rooms checked, I guess that leaves…the basement…wait where has Repliku been?"

* * *

Thirteen members walked through a portal into a cramped side-room in the basement next to the labs. On a small bed was a cluster of items, one small binky, one neglected 3DS and a breathing bundle of covers.

Vexen stepped forward and lifted the blanket slowly, blinking in surprise at the replica decked in red pajamas holding the missing baby against his chest as she clutched his silver hair in her sleep causing Vexen to blink at the utter bliss of the scene. He then looked back at the others before replacing the blanket and turning to the group as a whole, "….So since my replica found her do I get a promotion?"

* * *

A/N: Something to get me back into the groove of things, sorry it sucked. I kind of…lost interest in this story? O_O

Fanfiction won't let my publish this! WTF? ….Sigh, I wrote this on 3/4/12.


	24. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
